Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by LaBellaMorte
Summary: When Annabel Laroque moves to Dallas from her hometown of Bon Temps, things get intense when she is unwillingly thrown into the world of big city vampires. She really needs their help, though. Especially the help of a certain ancient one. Godric/OC
1. Dallas

**Universal Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with True Blood or the SVM universe. I don't even own the title... that is a song name that belongs to My Chemical Romance. I do, however, own Annabel and any other original characters.**

**Hey guys, hey! I'm still angry about Godric's death, so here is yet another Godric/OCstory so I can keep him alive. But I'm hoping that its different than the rest because it took me forever to write and revise this first chapter... Haha, I'm such a perfectionist. Please review if you like it or have any suggestions. I would really appreciate it! :D**

**Enjoy, my fellow fangbangers!**

* * *

Dallas, Texas is the land of cowboys and the hub of professional football. In other words, it is all-American Southern fried goodness. It is also a mecca for vampires. Strange, considering a more sordid location such as Transylvania would better suit the undead. Don't get me wrong, plenty of the vamps live there but in this day and age, they are literally everywhere. You could travel to the most obscure country in Africa or go down the street to your neighbor's house and come face to face with one.

It all started with the "Great Revelation" aka the vampires "coming out of the coffin" and announcing their presence. Every person of the human variety thought they were just some made-up Dracula legend. Well, turns out that they have been walking amongst us in the dark since before recorded history. Or so they like to claim. Needless to say, the mass coming-out was easily one of the most historical events of the century. And one of the most frenzied. Many people went hysterical, arming themselves with crucifixes and garlic, fearing they'd be attacked. Of course, the "methods" to be used against vampires do not work, they are just old Eastern European legends.

I, on the other hand, didn't feel a need to fear our bloodsucking friends. Two years ago, a team of Japanese scientists invented synthetic blood to be used for medical reasons. The Japanese are so progressive, aren't they? Well, the vampires, who were still in the dark, pun intended, at that point, got their hands on it and used it as their main source of nourishment. Soon after, the blood was bottled up and sold under the name TruBlood and the vampires came out in droves, living, working, and talking with humans. Nowadays, it isn't unusual to come across the creatures we used fear and read about in novels.

So what does this have to do with me, a twenty-two-year-old college graduate and former waitress? Lets just say that I've spent plenty of time with the immortal and I have many stories to tell.

* * *

For as long as I can remember, I'd always wanted to live in an exiting city such as Dallas. My hometown of Bon Temps, Louisiana, right outside of Shreveport, just didn't do it for me. Don't get me wrong, I love the close-knit feel of the community, but I'm young, and I need to explore the world. So you could imagine my excitement when I scored an entry-level position in the marketing department of the Dallas Cowboys NFL team. I jumped up and down with joy when I read the letter telling me that. I was thanking my lucky stars because I found a job right after graduating from college.

With that new job came incredible change, and I had to say goodbye to my town, my family, and all of the locals I'd known since I was a little girl. Before I departed for the Shreveport Regional Airport, I made a pit stop at Merlotte's Bar and Grill, the favorite local hangout and the place where I used to work at as a waitress for the last few years.

"We're all gonna miss you so much!" said my good friend, Sookie Stackhouse, also a Merlotte's waitress, as she hugged me tight. "You make sure to call me and tell me how everything is going, alright?"

"Of course, Sookie. And give Bill my best regards." I was referring to Bill Compton, her vampire boyfriend.

"Sure thing, sweetie."

I turned to face Tara Thornton, another one of Sookie's and my friends and the bartender. "Now Tara, don't you go and throw _this _job away like you do the others. You better still be here when I get back."

"Bitch, I think I can do a hell of a lot better than this shit hole." She smiled and winked at me then pulled me into a hug. "Have an amazing time in Dallas."

Next came Jason Stackhouse, Sookie's older brother and my unofficial surrogate older brother. "I want you to be careful out there, Annabel and make sure to came back to Bon Temps soon!"

"You know I will, honey!" I said, then embraced him.

"Oh darling, Merlotte's won't be the same without you!" said Arlene Fowler, the redheaded waitress. She started to cry, which made me shed tears too.

"Arlene, you're making me cry! I told myself I wouldn't do that."

"I'm so sorry. I'm just getting so emotional because our baby girl is leaving the nest!"

I gave her a hug. "You're making it sound like I'm moving halfway across the world. You guys know I'll be back to visit soon."

I looked over at Sam Merlotte, the owner of the restaurant, who was leaning against the bar. "Sam, I'm trusting you to run this place smoothly without me," I jokingly said.

"I don't know if we'll manage without you, Annabel. But if you ever come back to Bon Temps and you need a job, we'll always have room for you here," he replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much Sam!" I hugged him.

I turned over to Lafayette Reynolds, Tara's cousin and Merlotte's own flamboyantly gay fry cook. "Lafayette, please try not to punch out any drunk rednecks while I'm gone."

"Only if they don't piss me off," he said after taking a sip from his glass of tequila. "Now go on, honey chop, you get on your plane and you take Dallas by storm and call it your own."

I nodded.

"And don't you ever take no for an answer or let anyone get you down. It's the only way to motherfuckin live!"

I glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Looks like I should get going. Can't miss my flight." I sounded melancholy.

I said goodbye to everyone and went outside to the parking lot where my dad and my grandparents were waiting in my dad's car. I took one last good look at the bar. Saying goodbye to the people I'd known for almost my entire life was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Sure, it sucked when I went to college for the first time but that was different because I came home during the summer. Now, I have a career and I can't come home for the summer months.

My new home was Dallas, Texas.

* * *

"You have everything you need right?" said my dad when we arrived at the airport.

"Yes. I double-checked before we left the house," I said.

"And your aunt Carrie and uncle Ray are picking you up?"

"Yeah, they'll be at the airport."

"Do you have your ticket and everything?"

"Dear Lord, daddy! I'm twenty-two years old! I think I know how to bring everything I need."

"I know, honey. I'm just being a dad. Worrying, you know."

"Oh, daddy, I'm gonna miss you!" I gave him a big hug. "I'll be sure to call you everyday."

"You better call us too, Annabel!" said my Gran.

"Of course, Gran."

"And be careful of those vampires out there, sugar. I hear they're mighty dangerous," my Gramp said.

I didn't know whether to laugh at my crazy, old grandpa or be frightened.

A few hours later, my plane touched down and I found myself searching for my aunt and uncle in the crowded terminal of the Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport. I hadn't seen them in a while, so I couldn't exactly remember what they looked like. I panicked when, after about ten minutes of scanning the crowd, I couldn't find them. Mind you, this is the first time, not including college, that I was out on my own for the very first time.

"Annabel!" said a high-pitched female voice from a distance.

I turned to find the source of the voice and sure enough I saw my aunt Carrie, my uncle Ray and my cousins (their kids) Shawn and Claire. I quickly darted to their direction.

"Thank God you found me. I would have stood there all day," I said.

"I guess you'll have to get used to crowded, big-city life," she replied, pulling me into an embrace. Sure sounded easy coming from her, a glamorous brunette dressed in designer clothes who was in her early forties but might pass off for a thirty-five-year-old.

"How's it goin'? Did you have a good flight?" asked Ray, your typical upper-management type with a Bluetooth headset permanently attached to his ear. He is my dad's brother.

"It was just fine, thanks."

"You remember Shawn and Claire?" Carrie inquired.

"Of course I do. It's been a while, though. How are you guys?"

"Very good, Annabel," Claire said. I remembered that she was around seventeen years old and a senior in high school. She was also a pretty blonde with an air of uptown sophistication that a small-town girl like me would never achieve.

"You're gonna love Dallas!" Shawn added. "And you're in with the Cowboys. Man, I'm jealous!"

"It's only an entry-level position, Shawn," I reminded him. "But maybe I'll score myself some season tickets and if I do, you'll be the first to know."

"Now _that_ would be cool! Not to sound like I'm using you or anything."

I smiled awkwardly.

My gut told me that something was off with Shawn's behavior. Way off. He was acting so jittery and antsy. I'd never seen him act like that, as I remembered him as being the epitome of cool and collected. But I told myself that it was just stress, as he was entering his freshman year at Texas A&M University.

Still, it was strange.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of Godric but I just wanted to introduce Annabel and give a little insight to her background. I promise he will bearound soon, though!**


	2. Welcome To My Nightmare

**Sorry about the delay. For some reason, I was having trouble uploading the file on here. **

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews/story alert/favorite story adds. It means so much to me to get such amazing feedback! =D**

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

We all hopped in Ray's car and he drove through Dallas, ending up downtown. Ray took a right into the parking garage of a huge high-rise, which I guessed the Laroques of Dallas called home.

"This is where you _live_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sure is, sweetie!" Carrie replied enthusiastically. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I'm just not used to a building of this size. We don't have any of these high-rises down in Bon Temps."

"Trust me, Annabel," said Shawn. "You're gonna love this place. We've got an indoor _and_ an outdoor pool plus an arcade with an air hockey table. It's just like living in a hotel."

"Sounds promising."

My aunt, uncle and cousins brought me to an elevator where we went up thirty five floors before stopping. Man, I can't imagine going grocery shopping while living on a floor this high. All of that constant going up and down, up and down would drive me insane. I followed them down the hallway a ways. Shawn was right, the place _was_ like a hotel. It even had that generic carpet, wallpaper, and carefully placed glass tables propped up against the walls holding vases full of flowers.

"Here we are," Ray announced. He singled out a certain key from his key ring and jammed it inside the lock. With a swift turn, he unlocked the door and opened it, revealing the most upscale apartment I'd ever seen.

I stepped inside and the sweet scent of expensive candles and fresh flowers hit my nostrils. The candles and vases of wildflowers sat on every coffee table in the living room. Over on the other side of the room, a huge window replaced an entire wall, offering a breathtaking view of downtown Dallas. I rushed over to it and stared outside, being careful not to the spotless glass.

"Nice view!" I exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it lovely?" Carrie asked. "Its even better at night when all the lights go on."

"I'd imagine it is." I turned around to face the rest of the room. Over to my right was the kitchen, which looked like it came straight out of an issue of Better Homes and Gardens, with the cherry wood cabinets, stainless steel appliances and a marble top island with bar stools. Next to the kitchen was the living room, which was white and sparkly with every sense of the word. The floor was so shiny and dark that I was afraid to walk on it, thinking I'd put a big scuff mark on it. The sofas and chairs were a pristine snow white color and very rectangular and modern. They looked uncomfortable. "Your home is so lovely. Are you sure you're still okay with me staying here temporarily?"

"Oh, don't talk like that, Annabel," Ray said. "This is _your_ home now and you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

A warm smile stretched across my face. "Thank you so much. It means so much to me because Lord knows I certainly can't afford my own place just yet."

"Don't be thanking us, sweetie," Carrie said. "We're family and that's what we do for each other. Now come on upstairs and we'll show you the rest of the apartment."

I followed them up the iron staircase which was located next to the kitchen area. I never realized a single apartment could have two levels.

The upstairs area wasn't as dazzling as the main living area. It was just a hallway with four bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Here's your room," Carrie announced, then opened a door, exposing a bedroom with a large window that offered the same spectacular city view. It was empty, save for a full-size bed and cardboard boxes that took up every available corner. "All of your things arrived just before your plane landed."

"Perfect timing," I said.

"Well, we'll leave you to unpack," said Ray.

* * *

Later on that night, I had unpacked most of my belongings and decorated my new room, in a failed attempt to bring Bon Temps with me. I sat up in bed at one o'clock in the morning, just staring at the framed pictures of my family and friends while hugging my favorite teddy bear from my childhood. Pathetic, I know. I should have grown up and acted like an adult, but I felt so lonely. I only spent one day in Dallas and I hadn't even started my new job yet, but I wondered if I had made a huge mistake when I left home. I held my teddy bear close and started to cry.

I couldn't even sleep. Believe me, I tried for hours. For the last month, I'd been having severe nightmares. They were so terrible, that they occurred a few times a week and they prevented me from getting a full night's sleep. I came to the conclusion that stress from moving to a new city and starting a new job caused them, but tonight's dream was the most terrifying one yet.

I saw my cousin, Shawn sitting in a dark room by himself. Out of nowhere, two tall and sinewy men grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of the room. I saw how fearful and petrified he was, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. The next thing I saw was blood. Gallons of dark, crimson blood flooding my unconsciousness, spilling everywhere. For a moment, I saw myself and I was drenched in it. I resembled Carrie from that Stephen King novel. Then I saw Shawn. He too was saturated in blood, his body being torn apart by some unseen force, screaming in agony.

It terrified me because I thought that nightmare would come to life. I didn't mention that many of the strange dreams I have really happen. They're called precognitive dreams and they are a phenomenon that can't be explained. One night, I'll have a dream involving something horrifying like a plane crash or the murder of a specific person, say a blonde woman in her early forties who died of stab wounds, and I'll hear a similar headline on the news a week later. But I have dreamt of happy things too, like one of my friends getting a raise at work or a marriage proposal. I had a dream that Arlene's then boyfriend, Rene Lenier, proposed to her, which did happen. Unfortunately, that plan did not go through. Long story behind that.

If I had only a handful of these dreams, I would call it a coincidence. But I've had too many, so I have to believe something strange is going on.

I should also mention that I can sense the emotions of others. Just by closing my eyes and concentrating, I can tell almost exactly what a person is feeling, regardless of what they tell me otherwise. I have the strongest connection with blood relatives and very close friends whom I have known for a long time.

As cool as my "abilities" might sound, I don't enjoy revealing this to other people. I guess I just don't want to be labeled as a freak. However, I do have Sookie to talk to. She's a telepath, so she is unusual like me.

Anyways, back to my latest dream. It seemed so realistic that I awoke, gasping and on the verge of tears. I immediately ran down the hall and peeked into Shawn's room to make sure he was there. He was sound asleep in his bed, so I silently snuck back to my bedroom, where I tried to get back to sleep.

That was a lost cause, however. So, I pushed the blankets off of my body and climbed out of bed. I opened the curtains to look out at the city. Even though it was the middle of the night and most people would be asleep, the lights were still sparkling as if it was early in the evening. Must be the vampires going about their daily, or should I say nightly lives while the human population slumbers.

With a sigh, I slinked out of my oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts and threw on a bra, a black tank top, dark grey fitted sweatpants, a fitted sweatshirt, and my favorite Puma sneakers, grabbed my purse, and quietly headed out the front door. Since I was unable to sleep, I might as well go out and explore Dallas. No need to worry about me, though. Carrie armed me with a can of mace for use against a human attacker and a silver chain to subdue a hungry vampire looking to make me his dinner.

I decided to take a walk for multiple reasons. One, because it is the best way to take in the sights and sounds of a new place. Two, because my new apartment building was located right downtown, so there was no need to drive. And three, because my car, which arrived in town the day before, was parked the parking garage and who knows what sorts of things lurk in there at night. I certainly didn't want to find out.

I stepped out into the night and was immediately overwhelmed by how busy everything seemed. People were still out and about at that hour. I didn't realize it then, but most of them were probably vampires. The futuristic buildings I passed were so gigantic that they appeared to be swallowing the streets below them. Those skyscrapers were brightly lit up, which made the metropolis look like a miniature New York City.

I turned onto a smaller side street, just strolling around, when I passed a darkened alley. I didn't think too much of it until something emerged from the shadows and pulled me in. I barely had any time to react before I felt cold fingers push my hair to the side and a sensation of a mouth nearing my neck. Then, I could feel two razor-sharp things just about to pierce my flesh. I knew what it was.

A vampire. And he or she was about to bite me.

I screamed and tried to run away, but I was unable to move. I didn't mention that vampires have inhuman strength. Reaching for the small chain in my purse would prove to be useless.

"Stop now," said a stern female voice.

I quickly turned my head to find the voice. Though barely visible in the darkness, I could make out the tall and lithe figure of a woman with dark blonde hair.

"No! This one is _mine_," said the vampire who was latched onto me. His mouth still trailed my neck. His voice dripped like poison into my ears.

"Let her go," the female continued. "Or I will report you to the sheriff. You know the rules about feeding. We don't grab any human we want and suck them dry."

I cringed at the phrase, 'Suck them dry.'

"You are one tight-ass bitch, Dru," the vampire said. He let me go by pushing me to the ground. He must have slinked into the darkness at the speed of light because I didn't see him after that.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked me, offering her hand to me.

I took her hand and lifted myself up. It was ice cold, but that was to be expected. "Yeah. He didn't break the skin."

"Well, I sincerely apologize on behalf of all of my kind."

"That being vampires, right? Just to clarify."

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not acquainted with many vampires but I know they aren't all bad. One of my good friends has been dating one for a while and he's a nice guy." I realized I was rambling stupidly without even properly introducing myself. "I'm Annabel, by the way."

"Drusilla. But call me Dru. It sounds less old fashioned and more modern."

"Okay, Dru." Drusilla? That _is_ a very old fashioned name.

"May I ask why you're out by yourself in the middle of the night, Annabel?"

"Insomnia, I guess you could say." I wasn't about to tell a vampire about my horrifying nightmare.

"You're new to Dallas, am I right?"

"How do you know?" Am I _that _obvious?

"Come with me." She motioned with her hand and I followed her out of the alley and back onto the streets.

"When you've been around for a while, like me, you can pick up on these kinds of things. Do you know what I mean?"

"Like you can smell a person's fear and apprehension?"

Dru laughed slightly. "Sort of. Plus, I can tell by your accent. Louisiana, right?"

"Yeah. Wow, I'm impressed." We walked for a few moments in silence. "Hey, Dru? I want to thank you for saving me from that vampire. I could have been his snack." I cocked my head up at her. Sometimes, it sucks to be only five feet, two inches. Looking up at people, rather than down, gets to be very old.

"We vampires are governed by a set of rules much like the laws you're used to. If we break them, we will be punished. I was just upholding my duty as a citizen."

I secretly wondered if there was a vampire White House somewhere with a vampire president and a vampire Secretary of State. I mentally chuckled at the thought.

"Where are we going, just out of curiosity?" I asked.

"I was on my way to Nosferatu, the most popular vampire bar in the Dallas Fort Worth area. I should have mentioned it earlier. I'm so sorry." If a vampire could look embarrassed, then Dru was embarrassed.

"It's alright. But are you sure you want to take me to a bar the way I'm dressed?" I noticed that she was dressed rather elegantly in a pair of fitted black skinny jeans, high heels and a sequined shirt fit for a night of clubbing.

She brushed off my anxiety with a warm smile. "Oh, don't worry about it. No one will give you any trouble. But if they do, then they will just have to deal with me."

We then rounded a corner and came up to the outside of a bar, which would look normal had it not been for the sign out front that read "Nosferatu" which was written in black letters and lit up from the back by a red light.

I gulped, feeling anxious once again.

* * *

**No Godric yet, but I promise he _will_ show up in the next chapter!**


	3. Beautiful Things

**Thank you everyone for your reviews/favorite story adds/story alerts! =D**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

I stood motionless outside that vampire bar. Why should I have a reason to feel so nervous? I try not to think of vampires as bloodsucking predators but rather as people, as they were once human beings like you and me. Plus, the idiotic college kids who were standing outside the front door dressed in clothes from Hot Topic who smeared their faces with black lipstick and eye makeup were just too comical to be afraid of. So why was I still so apprehensive?

Dru looked down at me, apparently sensing my distress. "Come on now! There's nothing to be afraid of." Her sing-song voice tried to put me at ease.

I quickly forced a smile. "Of course, nothing at all. Lets go inside."

Dru smiled and grabbed my hand, which caught me off guard. Then, she pulled me to the door.

"Is she over twenty one?" said the mean-faced bouncer.

Dru looked at me, anxious for my reply. She didn't know my age.

"Yes I am," I responded, pulling my wallet out of my purse and showing the bouncer my driver's license.

"Very well," he said in his deep Southern drawl, then stepped aside to let Dru and I in.

The interior of Nosferatu was exactly how one would picture a vampire-themed bar. The lighting was dim and the walls were painted a dark blood red and covered in vampire-related pictures and knick-knacks The music coming out of the speakers at a temperate level was a mixture of hard rock and metal. I can live with that. The sofas and chairs were cushioned with cozy black leather, making it more of a Gothic lounge than your average run-of-the-mill bar. I guess vampires love their decadence. The bar itself was pretty normal looking, stocked up with alcohol, decorated with festive string lights, and featuring a flat screen television anchored to the wall. The clientele featured halfwit men and women around my age dressed in their finest cheap Halloween costumes and tourists who decided to come here for a little "excitement." Scattered all over the bar, I could make out the real vampires from the fake ones. There were only about a handful of them. This place didn't seem dangerous at all, but rather quite campy.

I thought I could kick my feet up and relax, so to speak, until I glanced over to the right side of the bar. All of my anxiety came back at full force when I laid eyes upon the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe him. He was more ravishing, alluring, exquisite, stunning. His milky white skin and cropped chestnut brown hair seemed to glow and shine in the dim light. He sat in a throne-like chair, willing "fang-bangers", or vampire groupies, at his feet, wanting nothing more than to give themselves to him. But he looked as though he wanted none of it. He seemed disinterested, as if he was lost in his own little world. Then, he glanced over in my direction, probably sensing me staring at him. I quickly looked away, my cheeks red and burning, feeling absolutely mortified. But I just had to gaze at his intense beauty again, so I stole another look, this time much more subtle. He continued to watch me. I don't think he ever looked away.

"You look like you could use a drink," Dru said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"I sure as hell can!" I replied with a tense laugh, still feeling his eyes on me.

Taking my hand again, she led me to the bar.

"Good evening, Isabel," Dru said to the brunette, who bared a slight resemblance to Penelope Cruz, working behind the bar.

"Hi, Dru," the woman named Isabel said, speaking with a Hispanic accent. Then, she looked at me. It wasn't your typical, condescending vampire look. It was more curious. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Annabel. She just moved here from Louisiana."

"Nice to meet you," I said with a warm smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope you enjoy Dallas as much as we do."

"Thank you very much."

Isabel propped her hands up on the bar. "What can I get you two?"

"My usual," said Dru. "A Negative." My guess is that she referred to TruBlood.

"I'll take a Bud bottle."

Isabel handed our drinks to us. "I think Godric is summoning you two."

Dru turned her head around and so did I. That gorgeous man was still staring.

Dru practically hopped out of the bar stool that she sat on. "You're going to meet the sheriff!"

"I'm going to meet the _who_?" I asked stupidly, still in a daze.

"Him. Over there." She motioned to that man, then grabbed my hand once again and dragged me in his direction. I almost tripped on the leg of the bar stool. Nice move, Annabel.

I almost considered protesting but that would be useless against a vampire. Instead, I took a huge swill from my beer for courage.

"Don't be so jumpy!" Dru lightheartedly stated. "He probably just wants to know who you are."

I tried to hesitate, but her grip on me was too strong. "But he seems a little… intense."

"That's because he is two thousand years old. He is the oldest vampire in the New World."

I stared at Dru. "Wait a minute. Two _thousand_?!"

"Yeah. He was made during the Roman Era. He doesn't talk much about his past life, though."

I was so scared, I could hurl. I hoped to God I wouldn't. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"When an old and powerful vampire such as Godric wants to meet you, you can't say no to that." The sudden hardness in her voice was a departure from the lighter tone that I had been accustomed to.

What had I gotten myself into? Suddenly, I found myself wishing that I should have stayed in the comfort and safety of my bed, instead of venturing out into Dallas in the middle of the night. My heart started to beat faster and faster with every step I took.

As we approached this striking example of masculine beauty, I finally saw just how young he looked. He couldn't have been any older than me. Well technically, he _was_ older than me. By two thousand years.

"Hello, Sheriff," Dru said when we appeared in front of him. Every human around him dispersed. She released my hand.

He looked up at her and then stood up. He wasn't very tall for a guy, but he still had a good five inches on me. Despite that, he just exuded superiority. I felt so small and inferior. "How is everything, Dru?"

His voice was as smooth as silk and his eyes were the most dazzling pale green I had ever seen. I also noticed his tattoos. Let me tell you that I am extremely attracted to tattoos. They are such a turn-on. One was barely visible through his gauzy white shirt that was unbuttoned to show off just enough of his muscular chest. It snaked around his collarbone like a tribal necklace. The other two were on his biceps, revealed by his rolled up sleeves. One looked like a series of ancient runes and the other was a zigzag pattern.

His head turned in my direction.

"Just fine.," Dru replied. I'd like you to meet my new friend, Annabel."

"Laroque," I said, adding to her sentence. I almost considered extending my hand for a handshake, but I remembered that you can't do that with a vampire.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Laroque." I was surprised when he gently took my hand in his and kissed it. The sensation of his lips on my skin sent a surge of energy through my body. I thought I might pass out.

"Please, call me Annabel," I said breathlessly.

"Of course, Annabel." A slight smile formed at the corners of his perfectly formed lips.

I stared down at my feet, unable to look at him. "I'm sorry for my attire," I said, remembering my sweatshirt/sweatpants/sneakers outfit. "This excursion wasn't exactly planned."

Godric smiled again, but this time it was bigger. It sent my heart fluttering. "Please don't feel a need to show remorse. I see no problem with what you are wearing." He leaned in closer to me. "If you ask me, it's a refreshing change from the outfits most of these patrons wear."

I smiled, becoming more at ease. Godric wasn't as threatening as he looked.

"Annabel is new to Dallas," Dru added.

He looked curious. "Where do you come from?" I could detect a faint accent in his voice but I couldn't place it.

"Bon Temps, Louisiana."

This piqued the interests of both vampires.

"Forgive me for asking but isn't that the site of those horrible and unjust murders not too long ago?" Godric asked.

I grimaced, thinking of the murders that shook my sleepy little town. Four women, including Sookie and Jason's grandmother were killed in cold blood as part of a violent scheme against those who associated with vampires. The worst part was that Rene, Arlene's fiancé whom I thought I knew so well, was the murderer. Rene wasn't even his real name. He used a fake identity to carry out his terrible crimes. It still hurt to think about those events.

"Yes it is."

Godric apparently could sense my emotion. "I apologize. I can tell that it hurts you to think about it. I shouldn't have asked." He looked away, ashamed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Really."

He changed the subject. "So what may I ask brings you to this wonderful city?"

"A job offer from the marketing department of the Cowboys football team."

"Ah, you look much too young to be out in the workforce." He glanced down at the half-empty beer bottle in my hand. "And too young to drink alcohol."

_You should be the one to talk_. "I'm actually twenty two. I graduated from college just a few months ago." Even vampires must think I'm only a teenager.

"You don't look that old." His translucent green eyes twinkled. "But I can tell that your spirit has wisdom and liveliness beyond your years."

I grinned, speechless. I almost forgot to breathe for a moment.

"Annabel, would you do me the honor of sitting with me?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." Damn it. I sounded way too eager.

As if acting on some unseen gesture, Dru picked up a small leather chair from one of the tables and set it down next to Godric's "throne." I followed her with my eyes, finally seeing that every single person in the bar was staring at us. I didn't notice before because I was too busy being cast under this ancient vampire's spell.

"Thank you Dru," I said to her as I settled into the chair, setting my purse on the floor next to me.

"You're welcome." Her eyes scanned over me and then over Godric. "I'll be leaving you two alone now. I have to discuss some business with Isabel."

Godric nodded and she walked away.

My heart sank, then it came back up and started to beat even faster than it did before. _Don't leave me all alone with him_!

I ignored that nagging voice in the back of my head and smiled politely at Godric, remembering to sit up straight and put my hands on my lap.

I couldn't wait to tell Sookie about this!


	4. Are You Afraid?

**Once again, thank you to everyone for your wonderful feedback!**

**Enjoy the next installment =D**

* * *

"You look quite uncomfortable," Godric said, noting my extremely arched back. "Just relax."

Relax? Yeah, right. I never fare well in the presence of attractive men. Godric just happened to be the icing on the freakin' cake. He was by far the most gorgeous person, male or female, I had ever seen in my short life. I felt so menial next to him.

I smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous. Today was my first day in Dallas."

He peered down at me, as if he could read my face like a book. "I can tell that you've never strayed too far from your home."

I stared back. Then I burst out in a small fit of laughter. "What is with you vampires? Why do you all know my life story?"

Godric leaned back in his chair. "We've been people-watching for many years."

"It must have gotten boring for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Dru told me that you've been around for a while, so to speak." I couldn't bring myself to say two thousand years. "You've probably found a way to pigeonhole every single person into specific categories."

"Not necessarily. I _have _been around for a long time and I _have_ come across many different types of people, but you can't label human beings."

I smirked. "If _I_ were as old as you, I would get tired of people."

Godric looked off into the distance, as if he was reflecting on the past. "What makes you think vampires are a better substitute?" he quietly asked.

"I'm sorry," I quickly stated. "Did I offend you?" Way to go, Annabel. Why don't you piss off a vampire who could tear you in half?

His head turned back to me. The corners of his mouth lifted up slightly in a sort of half smile. I could see the centuries of pain and loneliness in his captivating green eyes. "No. You did not offend, Annabel."

His eyes trailed down to my neck. "Have you been… bitten?"

I nearly forgot about that vampire attacking me earlier. My fingertips rose up to lightly graze the barely visible marks. The skin around them was probably pinkish and tender. "Sort of. A vampire tried to attack me earlier but Dru came around just in time and scared him off. Then she brought me here."

"You're sounding oddly at ease about this situation."

I shrugged. "Believe it or not, I've had a lot worse happen to me." I looked the other way, avoiding his gaze.

I felt his eyes on me. He seemed curious, but he decided to be tactful and didn't press me on the issue. "You look exhausted."

I looked back at him. "I am."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"I don't want you to go out of your way."

"A young woman walking home by herself in the middle of the night is a recipe for disaster." He rose up from his chair and extended his hand. "I insist."

I stared up into his eyes, almost being hypnotized. I then grabbed my purse, took his hand, and stood up.

"I apologize for my lack of warmth," he said with a smirk.

"It actually doesn't feel bad." Wow, that made me sound smart. But his skin wasn't ice cold and chill-inducing, like one would assume. It was more cool, as if you held your hand in front of an air conditioner for a minute.

As we both walked towards the door, every single soul in that bar had their eyes glued to us.

* * *

"Did you notice that everyone in the bar was staring at us?" I asked Godric as we walked along the darkened streets, the Dallas skyscrapers looming overhead.

He smiled with a closed mouth. "I did not."

"They think I'm your fang-banger, don't they? I detected some jealousy back there."

"And how do you come to this conclusion?"

"Let's just say that I have a knack for understanding human emotion."

"I don't follow."

"I can tell exactly what a person is feeling, what their mental state is. Like, if someone was acting happy but they were secretly torn up inside, I can feel their pain. Do you know what I mean?" I waited for him to give me a weird face. I was sure he thought I was crazy.

He did no such thing. Instead, he looked intrigued, like he wanted to know more. "And how do you confirm these feelings?"

"I usually see the specific event in my head. I'll ask myself, why is this person so cheerful, or scared, or angry? Then, the answer will pop up in my mind and play itself like a movie."

"Can you tell _my_ feelings?" His sparkling eyes stared right into my own and his face came closer to mine. I could breathe in his enticing, indescribable scent.

My feet then came to a halt. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Absolutely nothing came into my head. I tried again, but this time I grasped his hand. Touching the person I'm reading will often help me to achieve a more clear "picture."

Still, nothing came.

My eyes shot open, seeing Godric staring at me. "I'm not getting anything. I guess I can't read vampires." I then remembered trying to read Bill Compton for shits and giggles once upon a time, and he too gave me nothing to work with.

"Could it be that we have no brainwaves?" he asked, glancing down at our entwined hands.

My face turned bright red and I released his hand. I completely forgot that I still held it. "Um, yeah!" I hastily said. "That makes sense." I started walking and he followed.

A playful smile crept onto his face. "You're blushing, Annabel."

My head turned the other way. I still felt flustered and I found myself involuntarily smiling. "No I'm not."

"I know when a human has changed colors. How the blood rushes to your face, showing your emotions. I must say, that ability makes me quite envious."

I laughed a bit. "You, a vampire? Jealous of a breakable little human?"

"Most of my kind don't feel the way humans do. They have been around for so long that they feel superior."

"See, that's just feeding the stereotype. Not all vampires are cold and heartless."

"Exactly how many have you met?"

I shrugged. "Not many, actually. But it's ignorant to think a few bad apples should represent an entire group."

"You're very articulate and well-spoken," he said, smirking. "For a Southerner."

"Hey, we aren't _all_ crazy, inbred rednecks."

"You aren't afraid to be all alone with a vampire?" He tried to look all sinister, but I wasn't buying it. He had the face of a teenage boy. Hardly menacing at all. "We are very dangerous creatures."

Then his fangs came out with a clicking sound, glinting against the artificial lights of the surrounding buildings. This image shattered Godric's innocent appearance. I gasped and jumped back, not expecting the sudden turn of events.

"I startled you," he said. He retracted his fangs back into his mouth and smiled widely.

I let out a chuckle. "I guess you did. I wasn't expecting that."

"Are you afraid _now_?"

I stopped and looked at him intently. "No," I breathed.

He seemed confused, so I explained further. "Because I know you aren't evil," I continued. "Besides, there are so many other things to be afraid of. Like spiders, murderers, and public speaking."

Godric moved closer to me. I slowly backed up until I hit a wall. His face was only inches from mine and his hands were pressed against the wall next to my head. I hoped my breath smelled decent.

"You're very different," he stated.

I gulped. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

His eyes seemed like they could burn a hole right through me. "It could go either way."

"That's my building over there," I said, changing the subject. I motioned towards the massive high-rise a few feet away.

"You live _there_?" His head tilted back to gaze up at the towering structure.

"My aunt and uncle do. I'm just staying with them until I save up enough money to get my own place." It felt good to impress a vampire. An attractive one at that.

Godric removed his white-as-snow hands from the wall and backed away from me. Only a centimeter or so, as he was still dangerously close to my body.

"I hope to see you again very soon," he said, brushing a strand of my dark brown, almost black hair from my face.

His touch sent a shiver down my spine, but in a good way. "Can I come to the bar tomorrow night?"

He smiled, this time showing his teeth, and laughing just a bit. "You don't have to ask, Annabel. Stop by whenever you want."

"Okay. I'll swing by around midnight?"

"That is just fine. I'll be waiting for you."

I smiled sincerely. I was sure my whole face glowed. "Goodnight, Godric," I said before advancing toward the front door of my apartment building.

When I reached the entrance, I glanced over my shoulder only to see Godric eyeing me, making sure I got inside safely.

Now that I was inside, I smiled widely, finally able to let go of my "super cool" attitude and act like a giddy schoolgirl. I buried my face in my hand and blushed. The doorman gave me a strange look but I ignored him.

I made my way up to the thirty fifth floor, then slinked silently into Ray and Carrie's apartment like a ninja.


	5. Date Night

**Hey guys! I want to extend a huge thank you for all of the great reviews I've recieved so far! They really keep me going and inspire me to write. Oh, and go to my profile to see Annabel's dress.**

**Enjoy chapter 5 :D**

* * *

When I snuckinto the apartment around two in the morning, I tried my hardest to fall asleep. Slinking into my favorite pajamas and brewing a cup of herbal tea will usually do it for me, but Godric… that vampire kept running through my head. Even though my soft bed beckoned me to dreamland, I sat awake for a good three hours until five A.M., when I finally passed out. When my waking mind was finally tired of thinking about him.

I woke up later on that morning around ten o'clock. I only received about five hours of sleep and oddly enough, I didn't feel worn out at all. I pushed the sheets off my body and drew the shades on the bedroom windows, letting the bright morning light pour in and wake me up. Dallas looked less imposing during these early daylight hours.

I went downstairs, intending to make myself a cup of coffee and maybe even fix a bowl of cereal. I found Carrie in her bathrobe (which was probably worth my weekly paycheck at Merlotte's) in the kitchen, cooking up some scrambled eggs and bacon on the stainless steel stove.

"Mornin', honey!" she said almost too eagerly when she saw me. "Want some breakfast? I've got bacon, eggs, and toast."

The sweet aroma swirled around my nostrils. In this world, there are few things better than a big, delicious breakfast. "I sure do! It smells divine." I took a seat at the island. "Do you do this every morning?"

She giggled. "Oh heavens no! Only on my days off, like today."

I noticed that Ray, Shawn, and Claire were missing. "Where is everyone?"

"Ray's at work and Shawn and Claire are still sleeping. You know how kids are during summer vacation."

I poured myself a cup of coffee from the coffee pot. "Right. Sleeping until noon." Ah, the good ol' days.

"So, I took the day off because I thought I could take you and Claire shopping. You know, just us girls."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I toyed with the mug of coffee. "Listen Carrie, is alright if I go out tonight?"

"Are you going out by yourself? Because you can't go clubbing alone," she joked.

I started to twirl my hair around my finger, a nervous habit of mine. "I was planning on going to that vampire bar downtown, Nosferatu."

Carrie ceased stirring the eggs around the frying pan and turned around to look at me. "The vampire bar?" She sounded disapproving.

"I've already been there. I couldn't sleep last night so I wandered around and found the place. It isn't as seedy as it sounds, though," I said way too fast. I wasn't about to reveal the real reason why I went there. I'm sure Carrie would not appreciate the story of her niece almost becoming some vampire's dinner. "I'm sorry. I should have told you I was going out but you were sleeping. I did have the pepper spray and silver chain with me, though."

"Annabel, you're twenty two-years old. You don't need my permission to go out and have fun! Just be careful, okay?" she winked at me.

Phew, that felt better.

She turned her attention back to the food. "So tell me, did you meet any vampires?"

Lady, if only you knew the half of it.

* * *

After breakfast, Claire finally woke up and us three gals got dressed and headed out downtown to shop. I put a significant dent in my checking account buy picking up so many new clothes. Hey, I needed some appropriate business attire.

After we came home around four o'clock that afternoon, I threw my purse and shopping bags on the floor of my bedroom and kicked off my sneakers. I then plopped down on the bed and flipped open my cell phone and searched for Sookie's number on the contacts list. I just had to tell her about my run-in with the vampires. She is the only person I know of who would feel enthusiastic over the news, for obvious reasons.

I called the number and prayed that she would pick up.

"Hey, Annabel!" Sookie said over the other line. "Miss us already? You've only been gone a day."

I clutched a small throw pillow. "Sook, you will never guess what happened last night!"

I heard her laugh slightly. "What happened?"

"I met a vampire! Well, a few, actually."

"Ooh, tell me more!" I knew she would be ecstatic.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep, so I stupidly decided to take a walk downtown. Before I knew it, someone grabbed me from behind and tried to take a bite out of my neck."

A loud gasp erupted from the receiver. "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Before that vampire could do any damage, this other one named Dru showed up just in time and scared him off. I don't know where she came from but thank goodness she was around. So, after that, Dru told me she was on her way to the bar and decided to take me. She introduced me to the vampire bartender, another nice woman named Isabel. But that ain't the good part, Sookie!"

"What's the good part?" she asked, amused.

"I met the Dallas sheriff!"

"Really? Tell me, was he an arrogant son of a gun like Eric?"

Sookie had told me tales, once upon a time, of the extreme douchebagerry of Eric Northman, the vampire sheriff of the Shreveport area. "Not even close! In fact, I'm going to see him again tonight."

"Is he good-looking?"

I let my head fall back on my pillows. "Oh my God, beyond it! He's so insanely beautiful that it's unfair."

"What's his name?"

"Godric." Just saying his name was the equivalent of chocolate melting in my mouth. Pure heaven.

"That's a very unusual name."

"Get this: he's two thousand years old!"

I couldn't see her face, but I'm sure she was flabbergasted. "Is that even possible to be that old?" she asked, incredulous.

"Hey, _I _didn't believe it when I heard it."

A small laugh came out. "Well, I guess you beat me. Bill isn't even close to that age."

Two years ago, before we all knew of the existence of the undead, this conversation would have landed the both of us in a mental asylum.

* * *

Sookieand I chatted for a little while about everything. After our conversation, I swung my closet door open, trying to find an outfit for the night. I certainly couldn't get away with sweats and sneakers again. I don't own many "going out" clothes since I, for the most part, live in jeans and tees, so I decided to wear my best dress: a whimsical and romantic frock made out of blush pink chiffon with crochet trim and a tie around the waist that went down to my mid-thigh.

A few hours later when it was finally almost midnight, I got all dolled up, applying my makeup, spritzing some perfume, throwing on the dress, and adding some chandelier earrings, some small gold (definitely not silver) charm necklaces, and espadrille wedge sandals that showed off the rosary tattoo around my right ankle. I then curled my hair and teased it into a half up/half down style. Hey, I'm not overdressed. I just don't have many opportunities to go out so when I do, I like to look my best.

I transferred my essentials from my bulky everyday handbag to a pretty champagne colored wristlet and took the elevator down to the parking garage where my craptastic beige 1993 Toyota Corolla was waiting for me. After last night's fiasco, I wasn't about to take my chances and walk. Especially in _these_ shoes.

I started up my car and drove down to the bar, remembering it entirely from memory. I was impressed with myself. After five minutes of trying to park, (it was a Friday night) I found a spot about a block away before I pulled out clumps of my hair in frustration. I checked the time on my cell phone. Ten past midnight, it said. Oh crap, I shouldn't be late. I hurried up to the front door of the bar and came face to face with the stony-faced bouncer from last night.

"You again," he said, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Its so nice that you remembered me. I have a name, you know and its Annabel. What's yours?"

He stared down at me, almost scowling. "Stan."

"Well Stan, I hate to say it but that cowboy hat that you're wearing doesn't really work on you. You kinda have to be a country singer to pull it off."

He didn't respond. He just shot me a dirty look.

"I'm just gonna head inside for a drink." I walked right past him and straight into the bar, feeling confident. It felt like the start to a great night.

I came to a stop and scanned the room for Godric. Since it was a Friday, the bar was definitely busier. And I stuck out like a white candle in a coal mine. The majority of the clientele were dressed in the same cheesy Halloween-esque garb I saw last night and I donned a pretty dress and platforms. Let the self-consciousness sink in.

Then, Godric came into view, approaching me from the other end, looking fine as hell in a long sleeved black sweater and khaki pants. A huge, dorky smile broke out on my face and all of my worries melted away.

"Sorry I'm late," I said when he manifested in front of me. "It took me forever to find a parking spot." My hand rose up to cover my mouth when I realized what I said. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said 'forever.'"

He looked amused. "There you are, blushing again." He took my hand and started to gracefully stroll across the floor. "Come, Annabel. Sit with me."

He led me to a small booth over in the far corner. A far cry from his throne thingy. "This is more… inconspicuous," he said as if he could read my mind.

I quickly nodded in agreement and sat down on the cushy leather seat. Should I be frightened if he could indeed read my mind?

"Shall I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"Can I get a Captain Morgan with a splash of Coke?" I needed plenty of alcohol to work through my nerves.

"Sure thing." He sauntered over to the bar.

As I watched his beautiful form walk away, I couldn't help but notice the other patrons giving me the stink eye. Jealous bitches. Still, a small part of me felt like melting into a liquid form and slipping through a crack in the floor.

Godric returned a minute later with my drink in one hand and bottle of TruBlood in another.

"I don't know if you should be drinking this," he teased. "Isabel went a little overboard with the rum."

"Hey, better drunk than… not drunk." Great comeback. I took a tiny sip and recoiled. "Whoa, that _is_ strong!"

He cracked up. "I told you."

"Here, try it." I held my glass out to him.

He stared at me blankly. "I… can't. My kind, we cannot consume the normal food and drink."

I was intrigued. I also wanted to see how this would play out. "Take a sip and see what happens."

He shook his head. "That would be impossible. My body cannot accept it."

I tilted my head slightly, thinking of the many possible outcomes of him consuming something other than blood. "That's so weird." I decided to change the subject. "You know, I think I'm overdressed."

"I think you look beautiful. If you don't mind me saying."

I looked down, blushing yet again and lightly scratching the back of my neck. "What girl doesn't want to be told she's beautiful?" I asked rhetorically.

I glanced up to find Godric gazing at me thoughtfully. He then took a gulp of his synthetic bottled blood.

"How does that stuff taste?"

"Like blood," he replied. "But it lacks the unique flavor of the real thing." I swear his voice grew darker. He set the bottle on the dark wooden table and used his fingertips to pass it to me. "Would you like to try it?"

I shifted my eyes, debating whether or not this was a good idea. "Oh what the hell," I said. "Why not?"

Picking it up in my hand, my lips met the rim and the thick, warm liquid slid down my throat. I immediately regretted this action. That stuff tasted like shit.

"Oh my God, how can you drink that?" I made a disgusted face and handed the red glass bottle back to him. I took a swill from my Captain and Coke to wash the nasty aftertaste out of my mouth.

Godric just looked entertained. It seemed like he did that a lot. Its always good to have a cheap laugh at my expense.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring... I revised it multiple times but I'm still not happy with it. But something big will happen in the next installment! :)**


	6. Sounds Like Your Cries

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews/favorite story/story alert adds! They make want to keep writing =D Also, I want to apologize in advance for the crude language in this chapter... but it had to be done.**

**Song used in this chapter is Disguise by Colony of Echoes.**

* * *

"Well, I made a fool out myself," I said. "I can rest easy tonight." The vulgar taste of that blood substitute still lingered on my tastebuds.

"Don't feel bad, Annabel," said Godric. The smooth, buttery sound of his voice could lull me into a trance. "Your actions are quite endearing. I've never met a human who tried TruBlood."

"I can't imagine why," I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "But seriously, that stuff is delicious to vampires?"

"Well, blood _is _the only thing we consume."

I propped my elbows on the table. "What happens when one tries to eat food?"

He was taken aback by my question. At least I thought he was. Deciphering him is not an easy task. "We would have no problem swallowing it, I suppose."

_That's what she said_. I would have blurted that out loud if I wasn't so afraid of his reaction. I had a feeling that he didn't know what that phrase meant, despite him being so worldly and all-knowing.

"But it would just stay in the body. It wouldn't be absorbed into the system the way blood is," he continued. He was being very casual talking about guzzling the life essence of a living creature. But I should have expected that, considering he has been doing it for two millennia. "You know, I've never given much thought to it."

"I still don't get it the whole drinking blood thing. I'd be mighty upset if I had to give up my favorite foods."

Godric gave me a sad smile. The poor thing looked so melancholy for some reason. I could see it in those perfect green orbs of his. "So is it true that garlic doesn't affect you?" I said, steering the conversation to a lighter topic.

"Yes but it irritates newer vampires."

"Can you see your reflection in a mirror?"

"Yes."

"What about holy water?"

"It's only water."

"Does silver do any damage?"

"It can temporarily weaken us and burn the skin."

So that's why Carrie gave me that silver chain. "Can you turn into a bat?"

"No. We aren't shapeshifters."

"Do you own a cape?"

He laughed. "I don't. I can't speak for every other vampire, however."

Godric and I continued our conversation for about another hour until I decided to head home. It was getting late and I needed to start a normal sleeping schedule in preparation for my new job.

He led me outside the door of the bar. "Shall I walk you to your car?" If he wasn't such a supreme being, he would have sounded eager.

I smiled in appreciation, fiddling with the strap on my wristlet. "It's only a block away. I think I'll make it."

"Very well." He took my hand and kissed the back, just like he did the night before. Again, it sent a shiver down my spine. "Come back soon, Annabel."

_Oh that's a promise you can count on, sweet thing._ Of course, I didn't say that out loud. That would be too bold. I smiled again and turned on my heel, walking in the direction of my car. I prayed I wouldn't trip and fall because I wasn't used to wearing anything with a heel higher than that of a flip flop or a sneaker.

As I was nearing my car, the night seemed to grow darker. Even though it was a Friday night and the downtown area should be bustling with activity, it was quiet where I was. It was too quiet. And I was alone. I wished that Godric was by my side. But no, I had just had to be stubborn and decline his chivalry.

I heard footsteps behind me so I whipped my head around. I saw a group of men, there were four of them, only about ten feet away. They looked like total thugs, dressed in large sweatshirts with the hoods up, even though the night was warm and rather humid. I gulped and quickened my pace, zipping open my purse to fish around for my keys. My gut told me I had to get the hell out of there before those men came near me.

"Hey there, baby," one of them said. They were too close now. "What's a pretty little thing like you doin' out here by herself?"

"Going home," I stated. The car was only a few feet away.

"Why are you in such a rush? The night is young!" came the voice of a different man.

I ignored him, reaching for the door handle on the driver's side. But before I could open it, I felt one of them roughly grab my upper arm.

"Oh come on now. Don't you want to spend some time with us?" said the owner of the hand that latched onto my arm.

I tried to yank away from his grip. "No," I firmly asserted.

I was being dragged away at this point. This time, two hands held me and I couldn't break free. I clawed and pushed to no avail. "Let me go you bastards!" I yelled.

"Quit acting like a prissy little bitch. We're gonna show you a good time!" This man's voice was seeping with dangerous lust and in that second, I knew I was a goner.

My breathing grew heavier and I hopelessly cried out for help, still trying to run away.

I felt a cold piece of metal touch the front of my neck. "Now, don't you make any sudden movements!" The metal was sharp and it started to pierce the skin. I glanced down at the man's gloved hand. Oh God, he had a pocket knife on my throat!

I was dragged up a set of stairs. I looked up and saw the words _Dallas High School_ engraved on the front of the building. I had seen this place earlier in the day. It was the old, abandoned Dallas high school. I had a feeling that this place was rife with criminal activity.

Thinking I would surely meet my end here, I kicked and pushed, my body thrashing violently, ignoring the pain the knife caused my throat every time I moved. "Help!" I screamed. I had never heard myself sound so helpless and petrified before. "Somebody, please!"

The thugs kicked the door open and dragged me inside. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my chest. My eyes shifted around frantically, as if I was mapping out an escape route. Darkness was everywhere. The only light came from the windows that weren't boarded up. From there, the streetlights flooded inside.

I was pushed to the ground. My palms met the dusty floor, trying to push myself up, but I was met with a hard kick to my side. It sent me reeling over in pain. I rolled into a ball, my arms flying up to shield my head. More kicks followed that and soon, tears started to flow from my eyes. One man grabbed me by the arms and turned me around so I was on my back. A wave of adrenaline came over me and I spit right in his face.

"You little cunt!" he yelled, then punched me square in the nose.

I yelped out. The pain from that blow radiated throughout my entire body. My nose was broken. I could feel the blood trickle out of my nostrils.

Apparently, retaliating wasn't a smart idea, because the kicks grew harder and the intervals between them grew shorter. I then felt a hard kick to my jaw, and blood came bubbling out of my mouth.

"Please stop!" I pleaded. I thought I might choke on my own blood.

"Oh not just yet, baby!"

A body straddled me and a pair of hands lifted the hem of my dress, reaching for the thin strap on my panties.

_Oh please, God, no! I can't go through with this again!_

In my disorientation, I felt those hands release the straps and soon, they were no longer touching my skin. I heard a scream. In the dark light, my eyes saw the man who was on top of me being pulled backwards by some unseen force. I heard a loud crack, then saw his lifeless body fall to the dirty floor.

By that point, I was slipping in and out of consciousness. One second, everything became black and the sounds I heard were muffled. The next second, I could see what was going on.

The other two men screamed for their lives and started to run as fast as they could. One of them was picked up off the floor and thrown across the room, crashing into the hard stone wall, his head leaving a smear of blood that ran all the way down to the floor. The last man met his end in the same fashion as the first, a snapped neck I assume.

What the hell just happened? More importantly, was I going to die next? Would I too, meet my demise at the hands of this invisible killer that just appeared out of nowhere? I tried to move, but even the slightest flinch make my body tremble with intense pain. Pain I had never felt before. I was short of breath, so I sucked in some air. I almost choked on the blood, coughing uncontrollably.

Something materialized next to me, a body that blocked out the light in front of me.

"Annabel," said a gentle voice I knew.

My eyes moved up as far as they could, since moving my head was too painful. I saw what I thought was Godric kneeling in front of me, eyeing me carefully, inspecting my horrid injuries.

"Annabel," he repeated. Yes, it definitely _was _Godric.

I spit out some blood. "Godric," I breathed out helplessly. "I, I can't move. I can't get up." My voice was panic-stricken. I started sobbing again. "I think my nose is broken."

"Listen to me, Annabel." His cool voice tried to soothe me. "I have to move you. This might hurt."

At that moment, he shifted his body so he was on one knee. He lifted my back off the ground, that's when I felt the agonizing pain. I cringed and let out a small whimper.

"It will be okay," he whispered. I felt so close to death that I had nothing but faith in him.

He cradled my back against the inside of his outstretched thigh. I gazed up into his eyes. They were full of determination, compassion, urgency. I struggled to stay awake, to stay alive.

Suddenly, Godric's fangs popped out with a click. They shined white in the shadows. He rolled up his sleeve, raised his wrist up to his mouth and bit down on the vein, his dark red blood oozing out. Had I been fully conscious, I would have freaked out.

He held out his wrist. "You must drink from me if you want to heal," he said.

I stared at him like he had two heads. "I'm not drinking your blood! I don't want to be a vampire!"

"I promise you won't be. Now drink before the wound closes," he said hastily.

He forced his wrist onto to my mouth, the blood touching my lips. "No!" I cried out, pulling my head away. The blackness of my impending mortality pulled down on me.

Godric clamped a hand around the back of my head, preventing me from moving. "You will die if you don't drink my blood." I never heard him sound so commanding. "I won't let that happen."

He wasn't fucking around.

I gave in and started to suck in the blood. To my surprise, it tasted, well, good. It was ambrosial, enticing, saccaharine. Within a matter of moments, my physical suffering grew less severe. My hands rose up to bring his wrist closer, to swallow more of this sweet, elixir of life. I closed my eyes, feeling the pain subside. My nose was no longer throbbing and shattered and my abdomen no longer turned over in agony. The bleeding in my mouth ceased.

Finally, my head lolled back and I fell asleep.


	7. Like A Drug

**As usual, thank you for your reviews/story adds/alerts. They make my day bright! =D**

* * *

Sometime later, I woke up. My eyes fluttered open, seeing a room that was unfamiliar to me. I sat up with a start. I was laying on a bed in a room with a fireplace and a large window that took up an entire wall. I was immediately on edge. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself.

"You're in my house," the voice of Godric replied. He gracefully waltzed through the door, carrying a glass of water. "You needed to rest, so I thought I'd bring you here instead of the bar."

Suddenly, I remembered what had happened that night. It hit me like a sack of bricks. I was walking to my car when a group of thugs cornered me and dragged me inside the old abandoned Dallas High School. They beat the living daylights out of me and they were just about to rape me when Godric swooped in, killing them and sparing me from a terrifying fate. I was dying, reaching out to knock on death's door, so he had me drink his two thousand year old blood. Vampire blood is said to have impossible healing effects on the human body.

"Huh," I said. I stood up to test this theory out. To my amazement, I could stand just fine, although I felt a little lightheaded. My hand reached up to touch my nose, which I was certain was broken. It felt slightly achy and there was probably some bruising, but no where near the intense amount of pain I was in earlier. I glanced over at Godric, astonished. "Godric, I feel… healed. I'm not dead!"

"You should. You drank a lot of my blood." He handed over the glass of water and I took it, downed the whole thing, and set it on the night stand next to the bed.

I sat down, feeling the dizziness take over. "I've really got a knack for getting myself in trouble, don't I? Twice in just two days. That has to be a record."

He smiled that magnificent smile of his and sat next to me on the bed.

We sat for a moment in silence. "What will your blood to me?" I asked after a minute.

"Well, all of your senses will be stronger," he replied. "And your, um, libido will be more active." If vampires could blush, then Godric would have been rose red.

I let out a small giggle. _What libido?_

He then became more serious, more passionate. "I'll also be able to sense your emotions. I'll always know where you are and how you feel. If you ever find yourself in another dire situation, I'll be able to find you."

I stared, feeling overwhelmed. I wanted to ask him how he knew were I was in the first place, but the words could not come out.

I heaved a sigh. "Wow, Godric. I didn't realize those were the side effects." I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Now you have some human on your mind all the time. I'm sure you won't be interested in my petty everyday occurrences."

He grinned again. "Don't speak of yourself in such a lowly manner," he said, his voice mellow. "You aren't as dull as you may think."

I smiled and looked down. "I think I should be getting home."

"Of course," Godric said, standing up to lead me out of the room.

"Oh shit!" I said, stopping in my tracks. "I don't have my car." I remembered that it was parked a block away from the vampire bar. That could have been miles from my current location in Godric's house. Judging from the almost eerie silence in the domicile and the lush garden visible through the huge window, I estimated I was nowhere near the bustling downtown.

"I drove your car here," he replied, almost looking embarrassed, as if waiting for a disapproving stare from me. "I had to bring you here where you would be safe. I'll drive you home, Annabel, because quite frankly, you are in no condition to drive."

He was right. I was dizzy and my knees shook like Jell-O. "But how will you get back?"

"I'll have one of my lieutenants follow me in another car."

In my hazy fog, I guessed that the Dallas vampires all "hung out" here.

"Mind if I freshen up before we go?" I asked.

"Sure. The restroom is right down the hall."

He led me outside of the room and pointed out the bathroom. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. With my hands propping onto the counter on either side of the sink, I caught my reflection in the mirror. Boy, was I a sight to see. My hair was a mess, the bobby pins that held my style together were practically falling out. The front of my dress was saturated with dried blood. _Oh now that's just peachy. This is my favorite dress! This stain will never come out!_ My face was just starting to show signs of bruising on my nose and around my eyes. I guessed that it would look even worse the next day. _How am I going to explain that to Carrie and Ray?_ Since I hadn't opted for waterproof mascara, the inky blackness of my eye makeup coated the skin under my eyes. A river of dried blood was caked under my nostrils and around my mouth and chin. _That's a great look for you, Annabel._ I wondered how Godric could look at me with a straight face.

Sighing, I turned the faucet on and splashed warm water on my face, rinsing off all of the blood and smeared makeup. I dried off with a handful of tissues because I did not want to stain the pure white hand towel hanging on the rack on the wall.

I left the bathroom and returned to Godric, following him out into the main part of the house, which was way too open and rectangular and modern for my tastes. I prefer old Victorian homes to newer ones. The place reminded me of an upscale hotel. That must be how the other-other half lives. And by that I mean the rich vampires.

He handed me my purse and I gave him my keys and then climbed in the passenger's seat which was odd, considering it was my car and I normally drove it. When he started the car, some rap song came blaring through the speakers and I quickly turned the radio off.

"Sorry," I said, feeling my cheeks burn. "I was listening to that station earlier to pump myself up."

He smiled, looking amused but not in a condescending way. It set my mind at ease.

We drove through Dallas in silence, only speaking when I gave him directions to the apartment. I have to admit that for some reason, seeing Godric drive was kind of peculiar. Driving is a relatively modern thing and he just doesn't seem modern. I assumed that was my delirium speaking.

I almost dozed off when he pulled into the parking garage and found a place to park, wedging in between a shiny Audi and an equally impressive Lexus. Just imagine my crappy Nineties Era Corolla next to those two cars.

He turned off the engine and gave me my keys. Before I could reach for the door handle, Godric was already outside, opening the door for me. I smiled, climbing out.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead," I said before realizing the sheer stupidity of my statement. I did a facepalm. "I didn't mean to say 'dead.'"

He released that beautiful amused laugh of his. "Don't worry about it Annabel. Death is no longer a touchy subject to me."

I looked over at the idling black Escalade SUV parked off to the side, waiting for Godric. It was driven by a male vampire I hadn't met.

"I should be getting inside," I said. I then opened the back door of my car, reached for a small white cardigan that I had thrown in there in case I got cold, and put it on. Godrc gave me a bewildered look.

"I need to cover up," I explained. "I can't go inside with a massive blood stain on my dress."

He nodded.

It seemed like he didn't want to leave. I didn't either. "I'd invite you in, but the circumstances are sketchy. I don't think my aunt and uncle would appreciate me bringing a man home in the middle of the night."

He showed off a crooked grin. "That's perfectly understandable. I'll walk you to the door, make sure you get in safely."

It wasn't a very long walk at all, but I was happy that he was concerned about my safety.

"My dead body could have been thrown in a river by now if wasn't for you," I said, just as I was about to reach for the door that led to the lobby of my apartment building. "I really should thank you, Godric, but I don't think that's enough."

"You don't need to thank me, Annabel" He tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Goodnight, Godric." I opened the door.

"Will I see you again?"

_Hell yeah you will._ A dorky smile overcame me. "I'll be around." I slipped inside and went up to my apartment trying not to be seen.

* * *

_There I was, lying stark naked in an unfamiliar bed. The room I was in was lit only by a fireplace in the wall in front of the bed. Feeling confused and just slightly weary, I rolled over on my side, my hair spilling down my neck. I almost gasped at the sight before me. Godric occupied the spot next to me, his bare skin glistening in the low light. The ancient tattoos that decorated his body seemed to come alive in the flickering light of the fire. His eyes looked so gentle, yet they penetrated me. His hand moved my hair off my shoulder. _

"_Am I in your house?" I asked him, my voice low and husky. _

_He nodded. _

_I bit my lip and slipped a hand under the pillow beneath my head. I felt warm and cozy, despite laying next to a vampire. _

_Just a second after that moment of bliss, I was pushed onto my back. Godric was on top of me, pinning me down with his strength. I was terrified, staring into his eyes. They didn't look so gentle anymore._

_With one hand holding my arm down, he ran his other hand down my exposed chest and then he lightly grazed the side of my neck. _

"_Are you going to bite me?" The question I asked came out in frightened breaths. _

_He laughed, but this new laughter was significantly darker and sinister. So unlike the easygoing chuckles that normally came from him. _

"_Yes I am." His voice had a different sound. It was more raspy, more dangerous, more lustful. _

_His fangs came out with a clicking sound so abrupt that if I wasn't bound, I would have jumped back in surprise. _

"_Do it," I breathed. _

_Satisfied with my response, Godric lowered his head down until his lips met mine. He tasted so sweet that I needed more. He was like a drug. He released my arm and my hands rose up to grip his back, bringing him closer to me. His fingertips were on my jawline. The kiss became more passionate, our tongues darted in each other's mouths while his body moved in sync with mine. I felt a sharp pain on my lower lip and then tasted blood. Godric accidentally bit me there. Grinning wickedly, he licked the tiny wound until the bleeding ceased. I wanted more._

"_Are you ready for this?" He was like a wild cat waiting to pounce. _

_I nodded. _

"_Say you want me. I want to hear you say it." His gaze was fixed on me. He would force those words out of me if he had to. _

"_I want you, Godric." My voice dripped with lust. "I need you!" _

_That was all he needed to hear. Without hesitation, his fangs pierced into the tender skin on my neck. I moaned in pain and squeezed my eyes closed while his tongue lapped at the blood flowing out of the vein. _

* * *

I awoke with a start. My eyes snapped open and shifted around the room, making sure I was in the right place. Yes, I was in my bedroom like I should have been. I was panting, sweating through my thin tank top. My heart pounded rapidly. That dream sure felt realistic. Perhaps a little too realistic…

I then realized that my hand was underneath the blankets, in my pants, in a place where it shouldn't have been. I quickly pulled it out. "What the hell?" I asked myself. "Did I just do _that _in my sleep?" I was so puzzled that I thought I had taken some trippy drug before I went to sleep.

I climbed out of bed and opened a small slit on the closed blinds. Dallas still glowed bright against the dark sky. Grabbing my laptop, I returned to my bed and fired the computer up. I accessed the Internet and ran a Google search on "side effects of drinking vampire blood." I clicked on the first helpful link, since there weren't many entries on what happens when a person consumes a large amount.

In a nutshell, the webpage told me that vampire blood "allegedly" cures any ailment, heightens the libido, gives a person enhanced senses, and makes the drinker sexually attracted to the vamp who gave them their blood. Also, sexual dreams involving that vampire can be a common occurrence. That definitely explained more than one thing…

Sighing, I closed the laptop and went back to sleep. No more vivid dreams were reported that night.


	8. A Life On Hold

**As usual, thank you to everyone for your support. Your awesome reviews are like crack! **

**Enjoy the chapter! =D**

* * *

It had been about a month since I moved to Dallas. I couldn't believe how fast the time had gone. It was almost as if Bon Temps was just a thing of the past.

I was just getting comfortable with my new job. Basically, I assist in landing sponsors for the team and make sure they stick with us and don't hate us. At work, I even made some friends of the living, breathing, human variety. Don't think I just hang out with vampires.

I even established somewhat of a routine; I'd work your typical fives days a week, nine to five, and stick around for sponsored events and parties that the Cowboys held. Then I'd go home and maybe spend some time with Godric either at the vampire bar, his house, or my place, although I'm hesitant to refer to Carrie and Ray's apartment as "my place."

Godric and I became friends. I suppose you could call it that, if a powerful two thousand-year-old vampire could have a companion. Regardless, he became my ally in this city that could chew up and spit out a small-town girl like me. As soon as the sun set, he would show me around, pointing out the best places to see and be seen, as if he were my own ridiculously gorgeous tour guide. The end of summer was nearing, meaning that the days started to grow shorter and the nights grew longer. The sun was setting earlier and earlier each day and I became elated at that simple fact. It gave me more time to spend with him.

I even introduced Godric to my Dallas family. I was surprised by their openness and hospitality towards him. You don't find many people who are so keen on vampires. Shawn, on the other hand, was visibly skittish while in his presence. He was still acting all jumpy and neurotic. It just did not seem normal. I debated whether or not I should bring this up with his parents but I decided against it, thinking my suspicions were all in my head.

All in all, I felt as though I was steadily ascending towards the top of the world. For the first time in my life, everything was falling into its correct place. I had just begun my career, I was living in an amazing city, I made new friends, and my bank account was slowly but surely growing fatter each week. I even started looking at reasonably priced apartments that I could afford.

I had swagger.

I was feeling so bold that I was just about to gently push my relationship with Godric past the friends category and into something more deep and intimate.

Then, an unexpected turn of events occurred. I had to put my life as I knew it on hold for the time being. This is where the fun begins, if you could even call it that.

So much for my normal routine.

* * *

It began on a Friday night. As I was returning home after spending an evening with Godric, I looked at my cell phone, discovering about five missed calls from Carrie. I also had two voicemails from her.

"Annabel!" she said in one voicemail. "I was just wondering if Shawn called you or texted you tonight. He was supposed to come home for the weekend but he never showed up. Ray and I have been calling him nonstop and he hasn't called back yet. I'm starting to worry. Please come home as soon as you can!" Her voice rang with anxiety. Just what you'd expect from a mother who can't get a hold of her child.

That was all I needed to hear. I slipped into my car and raced home as fast as the traffic would allow me.

When I got there, part of me surprised to see the lights on, with Carrie, Ray, and Claire awake in the main part of the apartment, looking very stressed out.

"I'm sorry I didn't call back," I said, dropping my purse and keys on the kitchen island. "It was loud in the bar. I didn't even hear my phone ring."

Carrie ran up to me and pulled me into an embrace. I was caught off guard by this. "Oh honey!" she exclaimed. "I was beginning to think I couldn't get a hold of you either!"

"Tell me exactly what happened," I said.

"Well, I called him today, asking if he was still coming home from school for the weekend," she began. "He said he'd be home this afternoon but he didn't show up. An hour later, I called his cell phone but he didn't pick up. Didn't even call back. After three hours without a word from him, I started worrying, so I managed to call some of his friends from school. They said he left the campus and that was the last they saw of him."

"Did he talk to any of his friends after he left?"

"They said they only talked to him _before_ he left. A few called or texted him after, but Shawn never responded."

"We even went down to the police station while you were gone," Ray chimed in. "We filed a missing persons report."

Those words hit me like a sack of bricks and made my stomach drop. Never in a million years did I think that someone I knew would just disappear without a trace. I understood that this circumstance happened everyday, but I didn't think it could hit home just like that.

"Maybe his cell phone died or it broke," I offered. "Maybe he decided to stay on campus and party. You know how college kids are." I knew that reason wasn't logical. Shawn loves his family and if he changed his plans, he would most definitely tell his parents.

Carrie buried her face in her hand and almost started to cry but she held the tears in. "I'm just so worried! My baby boy is out there all by himself when he should be home!"

I gave her a hug. "I know, Carrie. I'm worried too. I'll keep my phone with me just in case he calls. Hopefully this will all be over by tomorrow."

* * *

This wasn't over yet. I had been up for almost the entire night, trying to calm down my extremely tense aunt. I managed to get a few hours of sleep during the early morning hours but that was it. I woke up around eight o'clock, not able to sleep any longer. I constantly checked my phone for missed calls and text messages.

An entire night had gone by and we heard absolutely nothing from Shawn.

It had been a stressful day and that afternoon, I was sitting at the island in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a pounding headache. Claire came into the room, looking for something to eat or drink in the fridge.

"How are you holding up, Claire?" I asked her. She had been awfully quiet that day.

"Oh you know," she replied, brushing her blonde bangs away from her face. "As best I can considering the circumstances." She took a seat in the bar stool next to me and cracked open a can of Diet Coke.

"Listen, this may sound odd but, have you noticed that Shawn had been acting kind of… strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I moved here, his behavior has been bizarre. He seemed nervous and jittery all the time."

She leaned her head back slightly. I could tell she was apprehensive. "I never noticed that. To me, he was the same old Shawn."

"Claire, you know your brother better than I do and if you know something that no one else knows, you _have_ to tell someone."

She looked down.

"It could help us find him."

"He's a good kid, Annabel. He's never done stupid things."

I looked at her like a hawk. "I know he is, but I know that you aren't telling me something."

She glanced up at me, her eyes filled with fear, confusion, and secrets.

"You need to tell me anything you know." I moved closer to her. "This is a matter of life and death."

She sighed. "You _can't_ tell my parents that you heard this from me."

"Yeah, of course."

"Over the summer, Shawn was really nervous about going to college for the first time. He'd go out and party with his friends almost everyday which I thought nothing of until he told me that he tried V."

"Vampire blood?" I asked.

"Yeah. He somehow got his hands on it at a party. That shit is so addicting, so every time he went out, he'd do some V."

Vampire blood is said to be one of the most potent drugs out there. It gives the user a trippy high, kind of like acid. While on V you're supposed to feel a stronger sex drive and you're more aware of your senses, but you're in a state of delirium, if that makes any sense. The drug is crazy expensive (six hundred dollars for a quarter ounce) and extremely addicting, almost as bad as heroin. The withdrawal symptoms are supposedly excruciating, putting the user in physical pain and forcing them to do whatever they have to just to get their fix.

"He's been on V and no one knew about it?" The question seemed so ridiculous.

"Besides me and his close friends, no one else knew."

"Why didn't you tell your parents?"

At that point, Claire's face turned red and tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to keep them there. "I guess I was just trying to protect them. I mean, who wants to think of your promising young son as a drug addict?"

My eyes, shifted around, making sure no one else was around. "This is _serious _shit, you know. Not only is V dangerous, but some vampires have been known to kidnap and torture users and dealers."

She stared at me, a sigh escaping from her lips. "Do you think that's what happened to Shawn? Some fucking vampire just kidnapped him for the hell of it?"

"I wouldn't rule it out. A small number of vampires in big cities like Dallas are ruthless and just plain scary."

Her head fell into her palms. "I _knew_ I should have helped him. I _knew _I should have told Mom and Dad. But no, I had to wait until _this _happened!"

I took one of her hands in my own and lightly ran my thumb over the back of it. "I know that he's still alive, Claire, I can feel it. He's terrified, but alive nonetheless. We can get him back. I have some friends in high places."

She turned her head and looked in my eyes. "Like Godric?"

I nodded, staring off into space. "Yeah, Godric," I said. "He'd be able to help."


	9. Help Me

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in while... school and work has been kicking my ass, so it took me a while to sit down and write this chapter.**

**Well, enough of that... enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

That evening, as soon as the sun disappeared behind the Dallas high-rises and the sky morphed into its usual purplish hue during the twilight hour, I hesitantly called Godric.

"Annabel," he said when he finally picked up. "You're calling very early. Well, early for me." His voice rang with a slight hint of concern, as if he could fell that something was wrong. "What's going on?"

I gulped, clutching my cell phone. "Godric," I began. "Um, can I see you in a little while? I, uh, need your help with something. Something important."

The other line was silent for a moment. It felt like an hour. "Annabel, what's wrong?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip. "Look, I'll explain everything if you just let me come over your house."

"Of course," he said without any hesitation. "Come by whenever you want."

"Oh, one more thing," I said. "Is it alright if I bring Claire? You remember her, right?"

"Yes to both," he replied.

"Okay, I'll be there in about a half hour, depending on the traffic. I really appreciate this, Godric. I don't know where else to turn." I sure as hell sounded pathetic.

His tone was lighter now and I could swear he was flaunting that crooked smile of his. "Just get down here and tell me," he said. "You're scaring me."

Hmm, what could possibly frighten a vampire?

After hanging up, I rifled through my closet and threw on a plaid button-up over the dark grey tank top I was currently wearing, rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, and slipped on a pair of brown suede over-the-knee high heeled boots. I grabbed my purse and walked down the hall to Claire's bedroom. Her door was ajar and she was sitting on her bed, typing away on her laptop.

"Hey Claire," I said, announcing my presence. "I just talked to Godric and we're gonna stop by his house. I think he might be able to answer some of our questions."

"His _house?_" She closed her laptop and looked over at me apprehensively. "Where he lives with other vampires?"

I rolled my eyes. I just don't understand this common fear of vampires. But maybe I'm out of the loop. "He doesn't live with them, just works with them," I replied.

"If you say so," she sighed, climbed out of her bed and slipped on a pair of flip flops.

* * *

Godric's vampire "nest," if you wish to call it that, was actually located in Arlington, which is a large suburb right outside of Dallas. The Cowboys Stadium was recently built in Arlington, so I was relatively familiar with the city.

The house was in the complete opposite direction of the stadium, away from the bright lights and screaming fans and traffic congestion. Tucked away in a quiet wooded area was a swanky and upscale neighborhood filled with modern-styled houses built not too long ago. If you had enough money to live in downtown Dallas but elected not to because twenty-four-seven city life stresses you out, then this is the place for you.

I maneuvered my Corolla around the silent, winding street until I found the house. I pulled up in front of it and parked against the curb. Claire stared out of the passenger side window.

"Wow," she said. "He's got money."

I turned off the headlights and took the key out of the ignition. "Well, he's the sheriff." I smiled just a little bit, feeling almost boastful. Ooh, power is sexy.

Claire and I walked across the winding driveway towards the front door. I then rang the doorbell.

"Hello Annabel," said Godric when he answered the door. "Hello Claire."

"Nice to see you again, Godric," Claire replied skittishly.

"Please come inside." He stepped to the side to let Claire and me in. We sat in the living room.

"Now tell me," he said. "What's going on? You've been filling my mind with possible bad scenarios."

"Godric," I started. "Do you remember my cousin Shawn?"

"Sure I do."

I sighed. "I hate to come here on such short notice, but-"

He held up his hand, cutting me off. "Annabel, please don't feel as though you can't say this. You can tell me anything."

"Okay," I responded. "Shawn went missing."

"Oh no." He looked disappointed. When did this happen?"

"He's been gone for about a day. He was supposed to come home from college for the weekend but he never showed up. No one's heard from him since he left the campus yesterday afternoon. I had no idea what could have happened to him until Claire dropped _this_bombshell today. Claire?" I turned my head to face her. "Can you tell Godric what you told me today?"

She sighed, not looking up. "Shawn is a V addict."

A look of surprise washed over Godric's beautiful, Adonis-like face. "He is a user of vampire blood?"

Claire nodded in agreement. "He started using it this summer and got hooked. No one knew about it besides me and few of his friends."

"V is such a dangerous drug," Godric stated. "The repercussions of using it are great."

"About that," I chimed in. "We're thinking that vampires might be involved in his disappearance."

"Not yours, though," Claire said quickly. "Maybe there's some rogue vampires lurking around that get off on kidnapping V addicts."

"That could be the case," he said. "Many of my kind have unfortunately been unable to evolve, so they have remained predators."

"Do you know of any suspicious characters around here?" I asked him.

"There are a good number of vampires in Dallas who have abused our laws, so it's hard to narrow it down. Haven't you contacted the police?"

"Of course we did. Carrie and Ray had to file a missing persons report. They're a mess right now!" That statement came out a little too harsh. Godric swallowed and looked away.

"I'm sorry," I said, standing up, straightening out my clothes, grabbing my purse, and starting for the door . "I shouldn't have wasted your time like this. I think Claire and I will be on our way."

"Wait," he said gently. He rose to his feet and lightly touched my forearm. The sensation of his cool fingertips on my bare skin made me screech to a sudden halt. "I'd like to help you in any way I can."

I gazed at him intently.

"From one friend to another." A slight grin formed on his pale lips.

"Thanks, Godric. I owe you one," I said. His smile was so contagious that I had to smile too. "You know, you don't have to do this. I'm sure you have other duties as the sheriff." Ha, I said 'duties.'

"Annabel," he breathed. "I never deny a friend in need."

I was so lost in his gorgeous green eyes that I almost forgot to breathe. His face was so close to mine and I could smell his sweet scent. "Okay," I said breathlessly, sitting down. "Let's get started."


	10. This Can't Be Happening

**As usual, thank you for all of your reviews! Honestly, they always motivate me to keep up with this story.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

The next night, I was at Godric's house, sitting on the leather couch in his living room, still trying to find information on Shawn's whereabouts. So far, we didn't have much luck and the suspects we confronted knew absolutely nothing. Or so they said. I was beginning to think that maybe Shawn was in a different city, or even in a different country. He could have been halfway around the world for all I knew.

"It's hopeless," I said, letting my head fall into my hands. "And it's total bullshit that _none _of these vampires know where he is! They've all got a hidden agenda and they've probably got him locked up somewhere, torturing him!"

Godric wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "It's not hopeless," he said. "We'll find him, Annabel."

"I know he's still alive, Godric. I can feel it. He's scared as hell but he's alive."

"I trust that feeling."

I gave him a sad smile. Hm, I never really noticed how the light from the fire in his gas-powered fireplace was so flattering. The way it played off his pale skin and flickered in his eyes gave me a moment of happiness. And he smelled so good, like a woody, oriental cologne only sweeter.

"I just don't think I can handle this." I snuggled closer to him, breathing in his aroma. "I never thought that someone I knew could just disappear without a trace like that. I guess most of my life has been pretty sheltered."

"Try living for two thousand years." He laughed slightly.

"I mean, I'm not a total stranger to loss. You see, my momma died when I was four."

He tilted his head. "I don't think you ever told me that."

"I barely even remember it. All I can recall was that our house was on fire and she couldn't get out. And it was snowing too, because it was winter and our house was in New Hampshire. Everything else is just a blur."

"That's terrible," he said. "No one should grow up without a mother."

I shrugged. "It wasn't _that_ bad. It's not like I actually knew the purpose of a mother in a child's life. My dad remarried a couple of times, but those marriages both ended in divorce. Those women pretty much sucked the life out of my father. I guess all ex-wives are the same."

"How did you get to Bon Temps?" Godric asked.

"He grew up there. His family has been there pretty much since the town was founded, so he moved back and brought me with him after my momma died." I shook my head. "Wow, I'm unloading all of my sad, emotional baggage on you right now. I must be making you very depressed."

I slinked out from under his arm that was draped over my shoulder and reached for my jacket and purse that I dropped on the floor. "I think I should go," I said as I rose to my feet and pulled my brown shrunken leather jacket over my white crochet mini dress.

"I'd highly recommend a funny Adam Sandler or Judd Apatow movie to counteract the negative feelings you must be having." By this time, I was just about to reach for the front door. Godric was already in front of me, blocking my exit. Damn that vampire speed.

"Please don't go," he said, his voice subdued and slightly pleading.

I crossed my arms. "Well it's not like you'll let me."

"I hate seeing you so upset like this."

I sighed. "Godric, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

He pushed a loose strand of my hair away from my face and locked his eyes with mine. In those fascinating green orbs, I could see centuries of pain and loneliness. My trivial depth of hurt just couldn't compare to his. Imagine all of the things those eyes have seen! He probably witnessed thousands of events over the course of his history, from heartbreaking tragedies to joyous, cheerful occasions. He has seen nearly every triumph and every mistake mankind has ever made. At that moment, I felt for him.

I couldn't move. My feet might as well have been glued to the floor. Godric slowly inched closer to me, his face directly in front of mine. My heart rate spiked rapidly and I almost forgot to breathe, feeling ready to tumble to the floor in a faint. Yeah, I'm sure that would have ended well.

"Don't go," he said again. This time, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Not yet."

I couldn't speak. I tried to respond, but the words wouldn't come out. He was too close now, only a centimeter from me. My eyes met his once again before they closed, when his lips pressed against mine. It caught me off guard, let me tell you that. At first, I wasn't even sure if that _really_ happened. But sure enough, his hands were lightly touching my neck and the chilly feeling from them almost sent a shiver down my spine. Before I could fully process this information, he pulled away, not looking at me.

"I'm so sorry," he replied, embarrassed. "I shouldn't have done that." If he wasn't a vampire, then he would have been the color of a tomato.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that," I said breathlessly, my heart just about ready to pound out of my chest with so much force that I could hear it.

I grabbed him forcefully by the back of his neck and brought his lips back to mine. He slipped his hands around my hips, bringing us closer together, connecting our bodies. The kiss this time became more passionate and slow, so I could focus on his soft skin and the taste of his beautiful lips.

I finally broke away and licked my lips, savoring his sweet taste while I laced my fingers around his. I looked into his eyes once more. I don't think I'd ever seen him so melancholy.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He flashed a sad smile and pressed his lips on mine again. "Nothing's wrong," he quietly replied. Then, he stepped to the side to let me out. "Drive safe."

"No such thing when I'm behind the wheel," I joked. "I'll see you later." I released his hands from mine and walked over to my car. I felt like a flustered teenage girl, finally kissing her long-time crush.

* * *

A week had passed after that kiss, and I didn't hear a thing from Godric. I called him and text messaged him a few times, but he never responded or called me back. I had to admit that I felt like I had been played. _Typical man,_ I thought. _Just decides to ignore me for no plausible reason. He may be a vampire, but he's still a dickhead. _For the first few days,I didn't even bother going down to the bar or go out to Arlington to his house, thinking I'd look desperate and clingy. Finally I had enough by the end of the week, so I jumped in my car and drove to his house.

The short ride felt like an eternity as I prepared for the worst. Would I look like an angry bitch if I confronted him? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right? But deep down, it felt like something was dead wrong. Godric wouldn't lose touch with me if everything was all fine and dandy.

When I made it to his house after driving about ten miles above the speed limit, almost causing numerous accidents and narrowly avoiding being pulled over by a cop, I ran to his front door and banged on it until someone finally opened it. Isabel stood on the other side, looking a bit weary, but still elegant in her Chanel suit.

"Isabel!" I exclaimed, out of breath. "Is Godric around?"

She looked down. "I think it's best if you come inside and have a seat."

My stomach dropped. "What's going on?" My knees felt all wobbly and I sank down into an armchair. I saw a good number of people around. Dru was there, and so was Stan. But Godric was nowhere to be found.

"Isabel, where's Godric?" My heart began to pound wildly.

She didn't say anything.

"Dru?" I glanced over at her. She may have been wearing cheery red lip gloss, but there was an undeniable air of sadness around her as she nervously bit at her manicured fingernail.

"Stan?" I turned my head the other way to face him. His fists were clenched so tightly, that his knuckles could have popped out. He looked even more angry than usual, if that was possible.

"Don't bullshit me, people!" I said. "Where is he? Did something happen?"

Dru knelt down in front of me and took my hand. "Honey," she began hesitantly, as she broke the terrible news. "We haven't heard from him in a week. He hasn't been home and he hasn't shown up at the bar since then. We haven't been able to contact him. His cell phone and other belongings are still here."

My eyes scanned over everyone in the living room, as if I was looking for reassurance. Surely, Dru must have been lying.

"_What?_" I asked, confused. My stomach fell even lower as I jolted to my feet.

"Godric has gone missing, Annabel," said Isabel in her Spanish accent. "There is no other explanation."

"Do you think he just up and left like that? He wouldn't do that!" At least I _thought _he wouldn't.

"No, no, no." She shook her head, her brown waves of hair dancing around her face. "Something must have happened to him."

I looked at her like she was insane. "Oh come on! Have you _seen _how strong he is? He would win in a fight against Chuck Norris _and_ Rambo!"

"The Fellowship has something to do with this. I know they do," said Dru, who was pacing around.

If I heard her correctly, then she was talking about the Fellowship of the Sun, the "religious organization" based in Dallas that didn't preach the name of God and the teachings of Jesus like they say they do, but instead served as one big pep rally against vampires. I'd seen the creepy leader, Steve Newlin and his equally unappealing wife on T.V. before. They were on the news not too long ago, arguing with Nan Flanagan, the head of the American Vampire League. I merely laughed and changed the channel.

"Do you honestly think those tools could kidnap him?" I asked, as if it was the most ridiculous statement I'd ever heard.

"We can't rule anything out at this point," she replied. "They have tremendous influence."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this sooner?" I couldn't help but be miffed over that minor detail. "You can't pick up the phone and call me?"

"We didn't want you to worry. You had enough on your plate, trying to find your cousin."

How very considerate. Godric has been missing for a week and I didn't even know it. And to think that during that week, I was extremely furious because he never called me. Life certainly has a way of making you feel like a dick, doesn't it?

I sighed. "So what are we supposed to do? I don't think the police will get involved." I knew for a fact that they couldn't give a fuck about any vampire.

"We came up with somewhat of a plan." Dru stopped pacing. "Apparently, this involves Godric's progeny, a sheriff from Area 5, Shreveport."


	11. The Plan

**As usual, thank you for all of your reviews, favorite story adds, and story alerts. :D**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"Progeny?" I asked, feeling out of the loop. "The sheriff of Area 5?"

"The progeny Godric sired long ago," Isabel explained. "His name is Eric Northman."

Then, it suddenly came to me. "I know who he is!" I exclaimed. "Wait a minute. Godric turned someone into a vampire?"

I wondered why he never told me that. Come to think of it, he never told me that much about his past. At that point, I was even more worried. What else hasn't he told me?

Stan rolled his eyes. "We _don't_ need to bring in someone from the outside!" he growled. "It's bad enough that _she's _here." He motioned towards me.

"Watch it buddy!" I quickly fired back. "I have a relationship with Godric just like you do. Like it or not, we're in this shit together."

The doorbell rang.

Dru quickly answered the door. "Good evening, Eric," she said to the tall blond man dressed in black who waltzed inside with such grace.

_This_ was Eric Northman? Good Lord, he was a fine example of why God must have been having a great day when He made this creature. The man was tall for sure. He certainly overpowered my petite frame. And he was unnaturally beautiful, with hair so blond that most women could only dream of such a thing, and a fit, muscular build. He looked to be of Scandinavian origin.

I was sure that he caught me ogling, because he smirked at me in a very conceited manner. Come to think of it, he was probably used to that kind of attention.

"Bill, Sookie," Dru continued. "Nice to meet you both. Please come inside."

Bill and Sookie? When did they get here? And why? I probably didn't notice them at first because I was too busy drooling over this Eric Northman.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked the lovely couple, Bill and Sookie. It wasn't said out of anger, but rather surprise.

"To make a long story short, I sort of owed Eric a favor," Sookie explained.

I was shocked by her appearance. Instead of her usual tank tops, shorts, and good-natured Southern girl sundresses, she donned a red handkerchief-print halter dress that was almost too tight in the chest. To complete the look, home girl was rocking the Old Hollywood Veronica Lake hairdo. I suddenly felt hideously underdressed in my jeans, sweater vest, and tank top.

She pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Godric. I know you two have a little thing going on."

Eric Northman perked up with curiosity. "So Godric has a girlfriend? It's funny, none of you mentioned that." His eyes scanned the room.

I put my hands on my hips, in my defensive mode. "We're _not_ dating," I defiantly stated.

Bill rolled his eyes. I could tell that he didn't particularly care for this sheriff. "Annabel, this is Eric Northman, sheriff of the Shreveport area."

The tall vampire smiled again. He sure was sexy, but he seemed arrogant and cocky. What a lethal combination. I decided that I didn't like him. "Well, pleased to make your acquaintance, Annabel," he said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," I replied in a bitchy manner. I kind of sounded like a Jersey girl with a severe attitude problem.

"Can we stop fucking around?" said a very impatient Stan. That man never failed to make me angry. "You should have told me Eric hired a fucking human," he said to Dru and Isabel. "As if one isn't bad enough."

"Wait just a minute!" said a defensive Sookie.

"You better watch that mouth of yours," I fired back.

"Respect them!" Bill shot back, always the gentleman.

"Thank you," Sookie and I curtly replied.

"We couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days," Isabel said.

"Are you sure Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric chimed in, pacing around the room.

"They're the only ones with the organization and manpower," Stan replied as if he were explaining a simple concept for the umpteenth time.

"As much as I hate agreeing with him," said Dru. "I think he's right."

"But they're amateurs!" Isabel protested. "It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about. _Two thousand_ years old. Besides, there's no proof."

"If they've got him, I'll hear it. That's my job," Sookie offered.

So that's why she was summoned here. To use her telepathic powers.

"There's no reason to wait," said Stan. "We need to take these fanatics down, full out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are." He smirked, sounding so confident, like a football coach explaining his game plan. It was truly disturbing.

"Stan, you idiot!" Dru said. "That's the worst idea I've ever heard. See, this is why you'll never be sheriff. You don't think!"

"Hm, vampire-hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant," said a sarcastic Isabel.

"I doubt the king of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda," Bill spoke. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"Fuck that," Stan bluntly replied. "The Great Revelation was the biggest mistake we ever made."

Isabel was even more furious now. She moved closer to him and lowered her voice. "Don't use Godric to make your own lethal power play."

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric growled all of a sudden. "What's happened to Godric is that he surrounds himself with clowns!"

Isabel strolled over to Eric. "We invited you here as a courtesy." She acted so calm that it frightened me. "This is not your territory. You have no voice here."

"Yeah sheriff," Stan agreed. "Why don't you run back down to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Eric stared him down while speaking calmly.

"And I'm nobody's puppet," Sookie scoffed.

"What we _need _is a plan," said Bill.

"Finally, someone hit the nail on the head," I blurted out.

"I _have _a plan," Stan stated.

"It's not a plan, it's a movie," Dru fired back.

"It's not a movie." He paused for dramatic effect. "It's a war."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay, now it's definitely a movie. And a really shitty one at that." Me and my comic relief just has to ruin everything.

Eric glared at him again. "Idiots," he breathed, then started pacing around again in a huff.

"Here's the deal," Stan declared. "We take them all out at once. I'm sticking by that."

"Of course! So the federal government can bomb us back into the middle ages!" Isabel shouted.

Stan laughed a little bit. "Things were better then."

"Then why don't you go to Romania and live in a cave?" Dru offered.

Finally, _someone_ came up with a brilliant idea.

"Oh shut the hell up, Dru," Stan shot back. "You weren't even around then!"

All of a sudden, Eric lifted a vase of the dining room table and chucked it across the room using his insane vampire speed. I swear I almost had a heart attack.

"Godric has protected you. Made you rich and yet you stand here spitting and scratching like infants!" he yelled.

"Don't any of you care that there is a traitor in your midst?" Bill asked.

"Impossible," Dru stated.

"Someone tried to kidnap me at the airport," said Sookie.

"What?" I asked, incredulous. Someone tried to kidnap my friend?

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming," Bill continued.

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Explain," he said to the Dallas vampires.

"I bet it was you," Stan declared, looking at Isabel. "It was you and your fucking human boyfriend."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Isabel said to Stan, crossing her arms. "I think you did this to take Godric's place as sheriff!"

"Look, if ya'll argue anymore, I'm either gonna fall asleep or start screaming. So this what we're gonna do," Sookie demanded. Everyone stared at her, not expecting her sudden outburst. "I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

Bill started to protest. "Absolutely not!"

"I'll just pretend I wanna join the church and check out their thoughts."

"No," Bill said. "No one can help you during the day."

"I'll go with her," I said, not really thinking. "It'll be less dangerous with more than one person." What the hell was I getting myself into?

"Waste of time," Stan said as he began to walk away. He picked up his stupid cowboy hat from the coffee table and placed on his head. "I want no part of this."

"There's no easier way to find out if they're involved," Isabel hesitantly said when Stan walked out of the room. I could tell that she didn't want to do this. But it was the very last straw.

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it," Eric plainly said. He sure was loyal to him. For some reason, it gave me the chills. "The decision is made."

"I've got an idea," said Dru. "It involves Isabel's human companion, Hugo, assuming that is alright with her. We'll pair either Sookie or Annabel with Hugo, and they will act as a couple looking at the church as a place to get married. Whoever doesn't play Hugo's fiancée will act as their wedding planner."

"That's a very good idea," Isabel said, nodding her head.

Bill still looked apprehensive. I really couldn't blame him though. If anything went wrong, this could have been a matter of life or death. And his girlfriend was caught in the middle of it.

"Bill," Sookie said, sensing his reaction. "Don't worry about it. If all goes well, this should only take about a day."

"It's too dangerous," he said. "Those people are crazy."

"Bill, you'll can't tell her what to do," Eric retorted. "You can't control her."

Bill glared at him. Boy, if looks could kill…Then again, what would that do to Eric? He was already dead.

"Well, I suppose I have no say in the matter," said Bill. "But alright."


	12. Golden Light

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. :)**

**Anyways, thank you to all of my lovely readers for your wonderful feedback! Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

Two days later, the plan was up and running. I was given an alias as Julia Britton, a wedding planner from a special events planning firm in Dallas. Looking like the ultimate professional, I donned a high-waist khaki pencil skirt, brown silk blouse with white polka dots, beige-colored pumps, and a smart looking business bag. Sookie and Hugo posed as an engaged, sugar-coated, overly Christian couple looking at the church at the Fellowship of the Sun as a potential place to hold their wedding.

The three of us drove about an hour outside of the city to the Fellowship headquarters. It was nothing like I pictured it. I thought we were just getting a church, but no, I was dead wrong. This place was the size of a small college campus, decorated with bright green grass and trees and flowers and bushes galore. It had many different buildings, because from what I understood, the Light of Day Institute was based there. That was basically the Fellowship's own little summer camp for vampire-hating crazies. I only saw the church and the front building, though, because it was located right near the entrance.

In my head, I estimated the landscaping costs and came up with a large yearly sum. It just boggles the mind that a "church" based on hatred can wrangle that much cash.

Hugo, who was behind the wheel, pulled into the parking lot. I looked out the window and saw a petite woman with lustrous blonde hair in a champagne-colored suit directing him towards an open parking spot.

"I think that's Sarah Newlin," Hugo said as he parked the car.

"I've seen her on T.V.," I said. "She looks different in real life."

"She kinda looks like vanilla pudding," Sookie said from the front seat.

"She looks more like 'Religious Fanatic Barbie' to me," I replied.

Sookie, Hugo, and I exited the car and walked towards Sarah Newlin. Sookiewas dressed in a conservative blue knee-length dress with a delicate floral pattern, accented with a strand of pearls around her neck. Hugo wore a simple taupe-colored suit.

Hugo turned to Sookie. "If we're a couple about to get married, it'll probably be best if you let me do most of the talking. " he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sookie said with a fake smile. "I'll just shut up and look pretty."

"That's not what I mean," he said, worried that he might have offended her.

"Yes it was. It's okay. It'll be easier for me to listen in on others if I don't have to worry about carrying on a conversation."

"Hey y'all!" Sarah Newlin chirped with a Southern twang. "I saw you through the window so I had to come outside to greet you. You must be the lovely couple looking at our church for your wedding!"

My God, this woman was annoying. She was the definition of the cookie-cutter Stepford wife with that permanent smile of hers.

"That's right!" Sookie replied eagerly, as she was instructed to do so. "I'm Holly Simpson and this here is my fiancée." She touched Hugo's arm. "And this is our wedding planner. Now let me tell you, she's really saving our butts, planning this thing!" She joked.

"Julia Britton," I said to Sarah Newlin. I pushed my sunglasses from my eyes to the top of my head and extended my hand.

She shook my hand. "It's so nice that you could join us today!"

"Isn't it such a lovely day?" Sookie chimed in. "I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you. You are as cute as a button!"

"Well thank you Holly!" Sarah said with glee. "And you're like a cool breeze on a hot summer day!"

"Quit!" Sookie teased.

"I'm sorry." Sarah turned her attention to Hugo. "And you are?"

Hugo extended his hand. "I'm-"

Sookie cut him off and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Oh silly me," she announced. "This is Rufus Dobson, my fiancée. I love saying that word. In fact, sometimes I love it so much that I don't even want to get married, so I can keep on calling him it! But we're going to get married of course. That's why we're looking for a church."

I smiled awkwardly at Sookie, wondering why she wouldn't shut the hell up. "Why don't we see the church, Mrs. Newlin?" I offered.

"Of course," she replied. "Let's go inside and see if Steve's available. I'm sure he'd just love to meet you three!"

"For real?" Sookie asked with fake excitement. "Reverend Newlin himself? Oh that would be just super!"

Sookie, Hugo and I trailed behind Sarah Newlin.

"Sookie!" I scolded, my voice just a above a whisper. "What was that all about?"

"Yeah," Hugo said, equally quiet. "I thought I was supposed to talk."

"I'm sorry!" she said. "When I get nervous, sometimes I talk too much."

That was true. My dear ol' Sookie was blessed with the gift of gab.

Sarah opened the door to the main front building and led us inside. It was much larger than I thought. We followed her through multiple hallways and into a completely different wing. The interior was dimly lit due to the lack of windows and the oak wood paneling on the walls only added to that ambiance. In the particular wing we were currently in, every room was an office, the foggy glass windows on the doors bearing the names of whoever that particular room belonged to.

We arrived at a door that was slightly ajar, the words "Reverend Steve Newlin, Director" emblazoned on the glass in gold lettering. I swallowed hard, finally realizing that I was about to meet that notorious crackpot. After seeing him being interviewed countless times on the news, I was sure that he was a dickhead in real life.

"Steve, honey," Sarah called out as she knocked on the door. "I've got some people here I'd like you to meet."

"Sure, Sarah," replied the cheerful voice of Steve Newlin. "Come right inside."

Sarah opened the door and motioned for us to come inside. The office looked like that of a college dean's with the shiny and expensive wooden desk, leather chairs, and one of those ubiquitous green reading lamps. The only thing that set the place apart was the large portrait of Jesus Christ hanging on the wall behind the desk.

Steve Newlin himself was seated behind his desk, reading some kind of paper, but he set it down when he saw us walking through the door. The man looked like a lunatic in a polished suit. His dark brown hair was styled in an erratic, half-assed pompadour and his smile was even more robotic than his wife's.

"Steve, this is Holly Simpson and Rufus Dobson, the engaged couple and their wedding planner, Julia Britton, who I told you about earlier," Sarah proudly proclaimed as she walked over to her husband, standing next to him behind the desk.

"Please have a seat," Steve said, gesturing towards the three leather chairs arranged in front of his desk.

I smiled politely as I sat down and looked him in the eyes. I don't believe I'd ever seen eyes as psychotic as his. A sudden rage flashed through me as I realized that this man might have been holding Godric prisoner somewhere on this property. I had an urge to whip out a gun and hold it to his head while he spilled the valuable information regarding Godric's whereabouts. Unfortunately, I had no weapon on me. Unless you count the heel of a stiletto as a weapon.

Still, I retained my composure even though I was ready to attack, my insides crumbling. Damn, I should be an actress.

"It's such an honor to meet you, Mr. Newlin," said Hugo.

"Well son, I'm honored that you chose our little church as a potential place to exchange your sacred vows with your beautiful bride-to-be."

Sookie spoke next. "I'm just relieved that we found a church that suits our needs. My fiancée and I had to leave our own after a scandal involving our pastor."

"Was he a homosexual?" Steve questioned.

"We don't know but he might have been that too, but what became clear was that he was a… vampire sympathizer."

The Newlins sighed and lowered their eyes in disapproval.

Steve shook his head. "See that really ticks me off. How can you claim to be a God-loving person and then love something that God detests?" He then turned his attention to me. Do you agree Miss Britton?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to voice my opinions on such a controversial matter in front of my clients, but because I share similar views with Holly and Rufus, I must agree with you, Mr. Newlin." I prayed that I wouldn't crack under pressure. I hate being put on the spot. "It's very upsetting."

"It is. It's very upsetting," Hugo agreed. "But that's why my fiancee and I are here. We want to make this our new home."

"We are thrilled that you've chosen us!" Sarah said. She started blabbering on about something but I wasn't listening. I glanced over at Sookie, who looked troubled. She must have been reading Steve Newlin's thoughts.

"Well then," said Steve. "Because you'd like to join our little family here, why don't Sarah and I show you around the place?"

Sookie excitedly grabbed Hugo's hand. "Really? Oh, we would love nothing more!" She was acting even more skittish. She probably picked up up some disturbing ruminations from Steve.

Steve rose from his desk. He was tall and lanky, almost like a stick figure. I would have been the size of an ant on comparison had I not been wearing three-inch heels.

"Great idea, Mr. Newlin," I said as I stood up and grabbed my purse. "My clients and I need to find out if this is their dream wedding destination."

"Well, then let's find out!"

The Newlins showed us some of the many different little aspects of the building, but I scarcely remember them. One reason was because everything Steve and Sarah spoke about was mind-numbingly boring. But the biggest reason was because I was stressed out. I knew they had Godric locked away in some makeshift prison, and the time to free him was running out. I knew they would kill him at some point. They wouldn't just keep a vampire locked away for their amusement.

Steve stopped before a set of huge double doors, looking cautious "Careful now."

"Careful?" a confused Hugo questioned.

Steve's eyes grew even wider and crazier. "Sometimes, when we open these doors, so much love comes out that it'll knock you down if you're not ready for it!"

I had a hard time containing my laughter, but I managed.

"We'll be sure to brace ourselves!" Sookie said.

He thrust open the two doors, revealing a massive room. This was the main part of the building, the huge sanctuary where everyone gathered to pray. I was momentarily blinded as soon as Steve revealed this, because the late afternoon sun poured through the gigantic stained glass windows, bathing the church in a beautiful golden light.

Sarah was in awe. "I love coming here at this time," she said, her voice all breathy. "The way it glows like it does."

Steve's hands were on his hips as he too, stared in amazement. He let out a sigh. "It's like the light of God shining down on us."

We stepped inside.

"Now, I'm thinking this will be the perfect time of day for your wedding," I said to Sookie and Hugo. "Late afternoon. This light is perfect!"

Sookie looked at me with excitement. "That sounds like a great idea."

"If ya'll think this is exciting _now_, then come to the lock-in tonight."

Sookie looked bewildered, as did I. "The lock-in?" she questioned.

"You've never been to a lock-in?" Sarah asked. The idea seemed totally ludicrous to her. "Oh, it's so much fun! Everyone brings their sleeping bags and sleeps in the pews. We do Bible readings and play games and eat lots of food."

"And at dawn," Steve chimed in, "We'll be having a special service."

"What kind of service?" Hugo asked.

Steve just could not contain his enthusiasm. "Well, I can't give too much away because it's a secret, but I promise, you will see God's power right before your eyes."

I could only guess as to what that meant, but it sent a shiver down my spine.

Sookie turned to Hugo, gripping his hand. "Oh that sounds so exciting!"

"It does," Hugo replied. "What time does the lock-in start?"

"Six-thirty."

"Well, that leaves us just enough time to run to our houses and grab some clothes and sleeping bags," Sookie said. She was getting even more fickle.

Out of nowhere, a stony-faced bald man dressed in a navy blue sweat suit appeared next to Steve. The letters L.O.D.I. appeared in yellow on the front of his sweatshirt. I was baffled by their meaning.

"I'd like you three to meet Gabe. He's an aide of mine," Steve said, gripping the man's shoulder in a bro kind of way.

We exchanged our pleasedtomeetyous, but the man just nodded, no change in his face. Okay, something definitely was not right. My heart rate rapidly increased as I turned to see the alarmed expressions of Sookie and Hugo.

Steve laughed slightly, remaining casual. "Let me show you the rest of the place before you go. Gabe's gonna help us with the remainder of the tour."

The Newlins and this brawny ape of a man named Gabe led us all the way to the other end of the building, which seemed to stretch on forever.

"Now I'd like to show you a very special part of the church." Steve was walking at a fast pace. "It's my father's tomb. It's on the lower level."

"Uh," Hugo stuttered.

"Oh, I don't know," I said. "It's starting to get late."

"Honey?" Sarah asked, trying to keep up with her husband. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely darlin'," he replied in a sing-song voice.

"I just don't see why we need to take them down there," she said, growing more on edge.

He stopped before a basic wooden door and faced us. "You can literally _feel _his spirit."

"It's okay. We don't need to see it," Sookie replied.

Steve whipped out a set of keys and jammed one inside the doorknob, unlocking it. "Oh but I insist. It's the rock that our church was built on, much like Saint Peter's tomb in the Catholic church, only without being polluted by evil. Did you know that there was actually a vampire pope back in the middle ages?" He scoffed.

Had I not been in such a dire situation, I would have been laughing my butt off and then challenging him on that statement. But there was no time for that kind of tomfoolery.

Steve opened the door, revealing a set of stairs that descended down to a cellar. This was no tomb!

"Rufus?" Sookie looked uneasy.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked.

"She just has a tiny little case of claustrophobia," Hugo lied.

Steve put on a smile. "Well, at least take a quick little look."

"Steve!" Sarah seethed.

"It's alright Sarah, this is something they need to see." His voice somehow became darker.

My stomach dropped and I gulped.

"Look Mr. Newlin, we have to leave now," I said, feeling sweat form on my forehead. "I'll talk with Holly and Rufus and I'll call about setting up a wedding date."

"No," Steve demanded. "Gabe!"

Before I knew it, Gabe grabbed Sookie and I by our waists and dragged us towards the stairs. Steve latched onto Hugo with much more strength than I'd give him credit for. My hands grabbed onto the wooden railing and I held on as tightly as I could. Sookie, Hugo, and I screamed out for help from Sarah, who just stood back, her back against the wall, looking just as frightened and shocked and helpless as us.

I looked up at her as Gabe was peeling me from the railing. "Help!" I cried out to her, my voice cracking, my heart pounding wildly.

"Steve!" That was all Sarah could muster.

"I need a little help here!" Gabe yelled to Steve. I looked down and saw Hugo lying at the bottom of the stairs. Steve must have pushed him down.

Steve quickly ran over and grabbed me from Gabe's hold, then began pulling me down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah said, tears about to fall from her eyes. She left and then closed the door behind her.

_No! Come back! _I thought as Steve Newlin dragged me down. My clutch on the railing finally surrendered. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, I set my mind on running up those stairs as fast as I could, but I was unable to do so. His grasp on me was much too tight.

_Damn you! Come back!_


	13. A Close Call

**Guy's I'm sooo sorry that I left you hanging for this long. I hope you can forgive me! :)**

**Anyways, I want to to thank everyone for your generous and encouraging reviews. It's awesome to know that I'm still getting them months after I updated; you all still have faith in this little story!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Steve and Gabe dragged us further into the cellar, and locked us in a storage area that was enclosed by a chain-link fence.

"Godric!" Sookie and I cried out as we clawed and pulled at the fence.

Hugo was silent, but breathing heavily and sweating like crazy as he helplessly clung to the fence.

"Isabel and Eric sent us!" Sookie yelled.

"Godric, I know you're here!" I tried.

"He is here," she said to me. "Honey, I heard the things they're planning on doing to him."

I could tell by her tone that she was thinking some bad things but she didn't want to tell me. I couldn't blame her.

Hugo paced around the enclosure. "Remember how I said I was claustrophobic?" he said between nervous breaths. "I wasn't making that part up. It's bad. I can't take elevators, walk-in closets. You know hotels were they tuck the sheets in too tight? Just thinking about that makes me want to scream." His fingers gripped and loosened his tie.

I drifted over to a small stack of colorful board games in front of a wall, giving up the idea of yelling for help. "Jesus Christ Vampire Exterminator?" I questioned as I examined the first box, which had an illustration of a buff Jesus brandishing a crossbow. "Silver Stakes? Send Them Back to Hell? This is just sick!"

"I don't have time for games like this!" Hugo cried. "I need to get out." His face was ruddy and coated in sweat.

"Just take a deep breath," Sookie replied, her voice soothing. "Look at me. We're gonna figure this out, alright?"

He took a seat on top of a closed box and closed his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, okay. I'm okay."

"So the Newlins knew who we were the moment we walked in," Sookie said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Same way they knew to come after me at the airport. I guess someone at that nest is a traitor."

I still needed to ask her about this airport incident, but now was not that time.

"You think a vampire sided with the Fellowship to get Godric out of the way?"

I sighed. "If anyone did it, then it was probably Stan."

"But to be the sheriff?" Sookie questioned. "I've heard of ambitious, but that's just plain crazy."

"Well you met him," Hugo said. "He'd rip our throats out for looking at him sideways."

"Sookie, Stan is one angry, crazy son of a gun," I said. "You don't know him the way Hugo and I do. Be thankful for that."

"If that's true, then Bill and Eric could do a lot worse to him when they find out," she said, her face sneering with contempt.

If Bill and Eric could do terrible damage to Stan, then I could only imagine what Godric would do.

"Bill can sense my fear," Sookie spoke again, her voice wavering as she toyed with her pearl necklace. "He'll come storming through this church any second."

"I don't know, Sook," I replied. "If Godric isn't showing up and he's in the same damn building, then I don't think Bill can make it. I think they vampire-proofed the place."

She walked over to me and took my hand in hers, holding my gaze as she finally revealed Godric's fate. "Annabel, sweetie," she spoke quietly. "I don't know how exactly to say this, but the Fellowship is planning on burning Godric in front the entire congregation. He's gonna meet the sun."

My gaze lowered to the floor. "That's what I was afraid of." My voice was weak and cracked at the last part. I swallowed hard. I was about to lose it and start sobbing like a crazy person.

"We have to stay strong," she said.

"You're right." I forced back the tears, walked over to the fence and pounded on it. "Godric! Damn it, I know you're in here. I know you know we're in here! Please, please come out!"

* * *

"Morning!" a disturbingly cheerful voice called out.

Sookie, Hugo, and I were sleeping in our own little places. I lifted my head up and saw Steve on the other side of the fence with Gabe. He slipped three bottles of water through the open space on the bottom of the fence. How thoughtful.

"How did y'all sleep?"

I groaned as I felt my entire body ache. Screw sleeping on a cold concrete floor. But more importantly, had an entire night really gone by? I jumped to my feet as an intense feeling of dread ran through my body, coming up in my mouth as a sour taste. What if we were too late? What if the Fellowship had succeeded in their plan?

"They're coming for us, you know," Sookie said.

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought," Steve replied as he placed his hands on his hips. "I figured pretty girls like you would have vamps running off to your rescue. Actually, we were kinda hoping for it. Ain't that right Gabe?"

Gabe stared us down. "Yes sir. Bring it on," he responded in a monotone voice.

"We're ready for them. We've been ready for a long time."

"You're gonna get yourselves killed!" Sookie said. "That's not a threat, it's a fact."

Steve crossed his arms and shook his head. "They've got you all twisted up, haven't they, with their glamoring and their empty promises and their evil blood."

"You're the ones who are evil," I shot back. "You so-called 'Christians' are going straight to hell!"

He laughed. "Well, I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on that one." he grabbed a metal folding chair that was leaning against the wall and placed in front of us, taking a seat. "Now, things got a little out of hand last night. I apologize for that. I'm not the monster that the vampire-loving media makes me out to be."

"Yeah right," said Sookie.

"All I want from you is a couple of answers and I'll be more than happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way."

Hugo spoke with no hesitation. "What do you want to know?" Sweat stained the placket of his blue shirt.

Sookie and I whipped our heads around to face him. "Shut up!" I scolded in a whisper.

"Annabel, we need to get out of here. Just tell them what they want they want to know," he pleaded. "Her name is Annabel Laroque and this other woman is Sookie Stackhouse and I'm Hugo Ayers."

"Hugo, no!" Sookie cried.

He continued. "We were sent here by the vampires of Area 9 to find their sheriff."

Steve looked truly disturbed. "Sookie Stackhouse," he quietly said to himself. "From Bon Temps?"

This caught her attention as well as mine.

"How do you know where I'm from?" she questioned.

Steve was acting too calm. It was an angry kind of calm. "You're Jason Stackhouse's… sister. Am I right?"

"Jason?" I asked, although it was more directed at myself.

"You know Jason? He's got nothing to do with this!"

Steve was getting tense as his hands gripped at his knees. He let out a sigh. "Come on Gabe." He rose to his feet and left the basement, with Gabe following behind him.

"How do you know my brother?" Sookie called after them. "Nice work," she sarcastically said to Hugo when they left.

"Hey, we sat down here all night waiting for your boyfriend to show up. You can play damsel in distress all you want but one way or another, I'm getting us out of here."

Sookie sat down and stared at the door that Steve used to enter the cellar. "Hugo, do me a favor and just shut the fuck up."

Hugo heaved a sigh and unexpectedly kicked a few empty cardboard boxes, sending them flying up in the air.

* * *

"Hey!" Hugo called out as he shook the fence. "I need to use the bathroom. Come on! Let me out of here!"

By this point, I had enough of his bitching, so I grabbed his empty water bottle and handed it to him. "Here. Sookie and I will turn our backs."

"I don't need that!" he yelled as he knocked the bottle out of my hand. "I need to get the hell out of here!"

"Hugo, this is not helping," Sookie chimed in. "Just… sit down." She grabbed one of his hands. "Look, try to relax."

Suddenly, she let go. "You," she said in disbelief. "You're the traitor."

"What?" I simply asked. By the look on her face, I could tell that she had accidentally read his mind.

Sookie almost fell back.

"I used to be just like you," he said. "I thought I was a real emancipated thinker. Especially when Isabel took me to bed. And the sex was amazing. The best I ever had. You know, it's addicting. To be desired by something that powerful."

"I'm no addict," Sookie said.

"And I've never even had sex with Godric," I replied.

Hugo shook his head and laughed slightly. "Then I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missing work, can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them after dark. Before you know it, you're somebody that you don't even recognize."

"So you went to the Fellowship because you can't control yourself?" Sookie asked, as if it were the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard.

"I begged her to turn me," he replied, the pain audible in his voice. "It was the only way we could be together as equals. You see, they don't want us to be equals. She was just using me the same way that Bill's been using you and the same way that Godric's been using you, Annabel."

"You don't know Bill," Sookie replied.

"I know he and his friends are having you do their dirty work. A telepath's gotta be a real trophy for a vampire."

"Shut up, Hugo!" she snapped.

"All they care about is their own kind! That's why I joined the Fellowship," he said.

"If the Newlins care so much about you, how come you're still in here?" Sookie asked.

He didn't reply.

"Face it, Hugo," she said. "You're nothing but a fang-bangin' traitor to them."

Ouch, I could tell that that one really hit home.

"Gabe!" he called out. "Gabe, you can let me out now! They know everything! Anybody! Come on, let me out!"

I smiled viciously. "Yep, you're so damn important to them, aren't you?"

He glanced at me, then looked away.

Suddenly the door opened, and Gabe came walking through the fence, looking all beat-up with a bloody lip and grass-stained clothes.

"Gabe," Hugo questioned. "What happened to your face? Listen, they know everything, which never would have happened if you hadn't kept me down here with a Goddamn mind-reader. Okay, I hope your reverend knows that I'm gonna need protection now-"

Gabe cut him off with a punch straight to his jaw. "How's that for protection, you fang-bangin' bastard?"

The hit sent Hugo to the ground. Gabe then started kicking him ferociously, growing absolutely mad.

"Get off him!" Sookie screamed as she leapt onto Gabe's back.

Ignoring Hugo, who was now an unconscious mess sprawled across some boxes, Gabe turned his anger to Sookie. He grabbed her forcefully by the waist and pulled her to the floor. In the blink of an eye, he slapped her across the face as she screamed for her life.

I jumped onto his back and began punching and pulling, anything I could do to get him off of Sookie. In a rush, he tore open the front of her dress, sending buttons flying across the room. Sookie cried out in despair.

"Get the fuck off!" I roared as time quickly began to run out.

Suddenly, I felt myself become airborne for a mere second. Something pushed me off Gabe's back, sending me hurtling to the floor. Sookie's screaming ceased, so I pushed myself up to my knees and looked up.

"Godric?" she asked, her face bewildered.

"Godric!" I shouted in disbelief as my face lit up.

There he was, looking down before us, holding Gabe by the collar of his sweatshirt.


	14. Sacrifice

**Wow, I haven't updated in forever! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites/alerts. It means so much to me that you guys are still reading this even when I take months to update!**

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"Godric!" Gabe said as Godric gripped his face in his hands. "It's me!"

Gabe's voice was strained and his face was red and shiny with a layer of perspiration. Godric simply glared at him, his lips curled in a snarl, and with a flick of his powerful wrists, he snapped his neck. Gabe's lifeless body toppled to the floor. The sound of his dead weight hit the concrete floor and echoed throughout the cellar. Sookie scrambled to button up her dress and I slowly rose to my feet, my legs shaky with a combination of hunger (I hadn't eaten in God knows how long) and fear.

Godric turned his attention to Sookie and I. "You should not have come," he said.

"What the hell do you mean we should not have come?" I asked as if were the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. "Don't you have any idea of what they're planning to do to you?"

The sounds of muffled voices and footsteps in the distance could be heard. Sookie immediately rose to her feet.

"Bill!" she exclaimed.

Godric's eyes closed. "No," he said. "I'm here, my child. Down here."

As if on cue, Eric appeared in the room using his vampire speed. He stared at him and dropped to his knees in front of Godric.

"Godric," he said.

"You are a fool for sending humans after me," Godric said, looking down at him.

"I had no other choice. These savages, they seek to destroy you."

"I'm aware of what they have planned. This one," he motioned to Hugo's unconscious form. "Betrayed you."

"He was with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us," said Sookie.

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked Godric.

"I require very little blood anymore," he stated matter-of-factly.

All of a sudden, an alarm sounded, followed by flashing lights.

"Save them" Godric ordered, referring to Sookie and me.

"I am not leaving your side," he replied.

"Neither am I," I said. Eric glanced at me with an intense look on his pale face.

"I can take care of myself!" Godric snapped back, his voice quiet but commanding. I flinched at the sound of it.

"Come on, we have to go!" Sookie said.

"Spill no blood on your way out," Godric said to Eric. "Go."

"Godric!" I protested. "No!"

He grabbed my arms and planted a light kiss on my forehead. The sensation of his lips on my skin sent shivers down my spine.

"You must leave," he said. "I will be out soon enough."

I was hesitant to leave his side. Eric had to grab my arm and pull me out.

We ran out of the cellar and into the main part of the church. It was the night of the lock-in but due to the wayward vampires descending on the church, the place was evacuated, leaving pillows and blankets and whatnot strewn across the pews.

"Where's the exit?" Eric asked us.

"Back that way," Sookie pointed out.

"There are several exits, actually," said the voice of Steve Newlin. He then appeared at the altar. "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell."

Then, an army of Fellowship members entered through just about every single door, each one armed with wooden stakes and silver chains.

"Let us leave!" Sookie exclaimed. "Save yourselves! No one has to die!"

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan," said Steve. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. We are _prepared_ for Armageddon."

"The vampire you're holding hostage got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help."

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we've got one right here!"

Sookie and I looked at Eric. "I'll be fine."

He walked to the altar.

"Brothers and sisters," said Steve. "There _will _be a holy bonfire at dawn."

Eric was strapped to the altar, without putting up a fight, ad was held down by silver chains that slowly burned into his skin. He bore his fangs and small, pained whimpers escaped from his lips; a strange thing for a powerful old vampire like him. Sookie and I were held by our arms by Fellowship members.

Steve spoke to his followers who all gathered in front of Eric. "You see, just as our Lord, our savior was betrayed for thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sookie argues as she struggled at the men who held her back. "Listen to him!"

"I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom," said the strained voice of Eric. "And the women."

"That's noble," said Steve. "But they are traitors to their race." He looked over at Sookie and I. "The human race! They hardly deserve mercy."

He bent down and lowered his face right in front of Eric's. "Maybe we should tie them to you so you can suffer together!" A diabolical grin stretched across his creepy face. "These marshmallows would roast up nicely."

"Sookie!" a deep Southern voice bellowed. My head shot in the direction of the door and I saw Bill running through.

Without thinking, Steve pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sookie's head. I screamed out. "One more from that vampire and the girl dies."

Bill's fangs popped out. "If you shoot her, everyone will die! Let her go now."

Steve turned to Sookie. "Honestly, what do they see in you?" He called out to a young man in the crowd. "Soldiers? Some silver chains for our friend, here."

"Don't!" Sookie begged. "He's done nothing to you."

"Sookie, I will be fine," Bill reassured her.

Then, a guttural yell came from a distance. Something hit Steve's hand and he dropped his pistol. A look of pain washed across his face as he grabbed his wounded hand. I looked over to the window where I saw none other than Jason Stackhouse holding a paintball gun.

"Let 'em go, fuckwad!" he yelled, before firing a green paintball at Steve's forehead.

"Son of a bitch!" Steve snapped.

Bill ran to Sookie and wrapped his arms around her as some Fellowship members tried to subdue Jason.

Eric grabbed Steve by his scrawny little neck and threw him down on the hard floor.

"Eric, _do not_kill him!" Sookie ordered.

"Kill him!" Jason retorted. "Kill the motherfucker!"

"Martyr us," Steve breathed out. "Martyr us before God. We are willing to die."

Just as Eric was preparing to sink his fangs into Steve Newlin's flesh, sounds could be heard coming from the entrance. Everyone turned their heads to that direction.

"Steve Newlin!" said Stan as he led a large group of vampires through the door. "You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you all first." It seemed as if his face grew darker. "The same way we did your father."

"Murderer!" Steve seethed as he struggled against Eric's grip.

"Destroy, them," Stan continued. "All of them."

In a flash, his fangs appeared and every vampire he rounded up followed. In a split second, they each grabbed a human were about to drain them of their blood.

"Go now!" Bill instructed Sookie and I as he pushed us out of the line of fire.

"Enough!" said the commanding yet gentle voice I knew so well. I looked up to see Godric standing on top of the massive church organ. Immediately, the room became silent. "You came for me, I assume."

"Underling?" he asked Stan.

Stan rolled his eyes in annoyance as he held onto a young, college-age boy. "Yeah, sheriff?"

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we _can _coexist." He turned is attention to Steve. "Mr. Newlin? I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

Eric loosened his grip on Steve, and he slowly rose to his knees. "I will not negotiate with sub-humans." Steve loosed his tie and knelt before Eric, baring his neck. "Kill me," he said to him. "Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus," Godric said. Steve stared at him in disbelief. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

With his inhuman speed, he moved from his spot on the organ and grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his feet. "Good people," he addressed the crowd. "Which of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

The Fellowship members stood in silence and awe as they looked at each other for reassurance.

"That's what I thought," Godric continued. "Stand down everyone."

The vampires did as they were told. They released their grips on the humans they held captive.

"People, go home," Godric said. "It's over now."

The Fellowship members began to walk silently out of the church.

"Please, don't leave me!" Steve begged.

Godric released him and pushed him to the floor. "I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours," he spoke with disgust.

Godric walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my back. "Annabel, are you alright?" he asked as he stroked my hair.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I burrowed my head in his chest and breathed in his intoxicating scent. I never wanted to let go. I had been in a limbo, not knowing where he was or what happened to him.

"I should have arrived sooner," he said. "I'm so sorry."

I looked up into his marvelous green eyes. "Don't beat yourself up over it. It's not your fault. Now, are _you_ alright? I was worried sick, not knowing where you were, or what happened to you."

He nodded a little bit and gave me a melancholy smirk as his fingertips grazed my cheek. "Yes, Annabel. I am fine."

I pulled him closer to me and glanced over to Eric, who stood watching us with a look on his face. A look of intrigue and curiosity, and dare I say, hunger.


End file.
